


The Unlucky Number

by mysehuniverse



Series: Unlucky Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Sehun never really took his relatioships seriously. One day he encountered a palm reader that told him that he'd never be able to settle down and find his true love if he sleeps with thirteen different people. Unfortunately for him, he already had twelve exes. He was settled on getting back with one of his exes but unfortunately for him, his charming and flirty neighbor, Jongin, was there to help and distract him at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i made a sekai romcom teaser for fun on twitter but a lot ended up liking the idea so i went for it. hope you like it ❤
> 
> and please use #TUNsekai if you ever feel like tweeting about this story on twitter~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun meets his new neighbor

Sehun woke up when he hears footsteps in his bedroom. He rubs the sleep off his eyes before slowly getting up. His blanket slides down to reveal the plethora of hickeys that were covering his milky white skin. He grabs his shirt which was on the floor before wearing it and getting up. 

As he was buttoning his shirt, he sees Kris, the one responsible for the adventurous night that Sehun had. The tall blond man was currently talking to someone on his phone while he's restlessly pacing around Sehun's room. 

"Is something wrong?" Sehun asks. 

Kris flinches when he hears Sehun's voice. "I'll call you back," he hurriedly says before ending the call. 

Kris shamelessly eyes the shirt which was barely covering Sehun's thighs before tearing his gaze away. "Sehun, it was an amazing night but I have to go." 

"Oh... you have work?" Sehun asks. "But it's a weekend." 

"No, it's not work." Kris says. 

"What is it?" 

Kris purses his lips. "It's so complicated, okay? We shouldn't see each other anymore." 

Sehun's brows furrow in confusion. "But why?" 

"I have a girlfriend." Sehun fell silent upon hearing his words. "We fought so I was upset and--" Sehun raises his hand.

"I'm a substitute, I get it." Sehun says. Kris opens his mouth to explain but Sehun cuts him off. "Get out." 

Kris frowns. "I'm sorry Sehun, you deserve better." 

"I honestly don't care, just get out." Sehun snaps. 

Kris takes the last of his things before leaving Sehun's apartment. He shoots one last apologetic glance before closing the door. 

Before Sehun knew it, he ran to his door and opened it. Kris was waiting in front of the elevator. "Kris!" Sehun easily catches his attention. 

"I hope everything works out for you and your girlfriend. I mean it." Sehun said. 

Kris smiles. "Thanks, Sehun." 

The elevator door opened and Kris gives him one last wave before he stepped in. Sehun watches as Kris disappeared from his sight. He heaves a long sigh. 

He is so used to this set up. He meets a guy, he gets attracted to them, he flirts with them, they go out a few times, he sleeps with them then poof! They leave him right afterwards. Sehun isn't even mad at Kris, he's had worse. 

Sehun was about to return inside his apartment when the door in front of the apartment in front of him opened. His jaw nearly drops upon seeing a naked man who's only holding a towel that's covering his crotch area. It was obvious that he just showered.

"Oh..." the man chuckles when Sehun turns around out of embarrassment. "I'm just going to get today's paper." he says. 

"A-are you the one that just moved here?" Sehun asks. 

"Yeah, I just moved in yesterday. The place seems nice." 

Sehun hesitantly turns around, his neighbor was still holding his towel in one hand and the newspaper in the other. Yeah, it is very nice here. It's nice meeting you." he says as he covered his eyes with his hand. 

"Nice meeting you too, Sehun." 

"How did you know my name?" 

His neighbor smirks. "I'm pretty sure I heard your boyfriend grunting that name last night. His name is Kris, right?" he asked as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Sehun's face heated up in embarrassment. He was used to having the whole floor to himself that's why he didn't care how loud he was being. 

"We're not in a relationship." I thought we were, he mentally adds. "And... I'm sorry if we ever disturbed you." 

His neighbor eyes him. Sehun felt really self-conscious that he pulled his shirt down, even if he's barely covering himself up. 

"Okay then, my name is Jongin by the way." his neighbor introduces.

"Hi Jongin," Sehun steps back to hide behind his door. "I-I need to take care of some things. It was nice talking to you." 

"I hope we get along well." Jongin's voice sounded suggestive. "You should let me in there sometimes." 

Sehun knew that Jongin was referring to his apartment but Jongin's eyes weren't fixated on his room at all. Their eyes met after a few seconds and Sehun took the chance to shoot Jongin a confused yet disgusted look on his face before slamming the door.   
Sehun heaved a huge sigh of relief once his door was closed. Why? Just... why?! His new neighbor, Jongin was it? Sehun won't deny the fact that he's really hot and it's really frustrating. 

Everything just ended with Kris and now a new cycle is starting again. "No," Sehun tells himself as he walked into his shower. "I'm tired of my crappy relationships so no more." He kept telling himself the same words as he was showering up until he was getting dressed up. 

While he was getting dressed up, his phone began ringing. He picked it up without looking at the screen. 

"Sehun, do you have work today?" 

Sehun winces upon hearing his mother's voice. "Yeah mom, why?" 

"Your brother will propose to Yoora tonight, he wants all of us to be there. He's going to surprise her!" He could hear the excitement in her voice. 

"Are you sure that Yeonseok doesn't want to spend their special night privately?" Sehun asks. "I'm a bit busy." 

"Oh come on Hun, just drop by later for your brother please? Can't you spend one night with your family?" 

Sehun sighs in defeat. "Fine... I'll come later." 

"Thank you! I missed you Hun." 

"Mom, I was there a week ago." Sehun chuckles.

"But still! Anyways, I'll see you later. Take care of yourself. Love you." 

"I love you mom." 

Sehun ended the call. Once he was all dressed up, he headed to work. He co-owns a bakery with his friend, Johnny. He has always enjoyed baking since he was young. They started off as a small bakery back then but they got an extension and made it a cafe as well. 

Sehun genuinely enjoys his job so he's always relaxed whenever he's at the bakery. Sometimes he serves the customers himself too if he's in a great mood. 

"Johnny, can you close the shop for me tonight?" Sehun asked as he got ready to leave. 

"No prob, good luck with the family meeting though." Johnny replies.

"If things go wrong, can I call you tonight?" Sehun asks.

"What makes you think that things will go wrong?" Johnny asks.

Sehun shrugs. "My brother will be engaged tonight while I never had a proper relationship. My family will roast me." 

"All your exes suck anyways." Johnny says.

Sehun laughs. "I think you're forgetting that you're my ex too." 

"I was your best ex." Johnny proudly says.

Sehun playfully smiles before shaking his head. "Best friend." he corrects.

Johnny waves him off. "What an honor." he rolls his eyes. "You better get going, just call me when you need me okay?" 

"Sure, bye Johnny." 

"Bye." 

Sehun dated Johnny during college. They both thought it was going to be like those typical friends to lovers stories but it didn't really work out well for them so they just decided to continue being friends and business partners. Things were a lot better that way. 

The taxi ride to his family's house was just Sehun completely overthinking things and thinking of the worst possible outcomes that could happen. 

His mother was really happy when he showed up at their front door that night. He went in and greeted his father, his brother's future in laws were there too. 

"Oh, is this Sehun?" Yoora's mother asked. "How old is he?" 

"I'm twenty six, it's nice to meet you." Sehun greets. 

"I feel like you could get along well with my son, he's two years older than you. It's such a shame that he couldn't come tonight."

Sehun didn't really care but he had to be polite. "Is that so? I look forward to meeting him next time." 

It didn't take long for Yeonseok and Yoora to arrive. Yoora was genuinely surprised to see her parents at home too. "It's been a while since we all got together so I thought I'd invite them." Yeonseok said.

"That's so sweet of you." Yoora beams. 

Sehun wanted to barf. What a match made in heaven. 

"Sehun! I'm glad you could come." his brother approached him. 

"I can't say no to mom." Sehun replies.

"And here I thought it's because you couldn't resist me." Yeonseok teases.

"In your dreams, I'm here for the food. Oh and if Yoora says no, drinks are on me." 

Yeonseok flicks his forehead. "What a supportive little brother you are." 

Dinner was just everyone else catching up with each other while Sehun eats. He doesn't really have anything to tell them anyways. Once dinner was done, Yeonseok stood up and took the chance to propose to Yoora and as expected, she said yes. Their parents were overjoyed and Sehun is genuinely happy for them. 

"When do you plan on getting married?" Sehun's father asked.

"Next year if it's fine with Yoora, I've been saving up for that since last year." Yeonseok replies.

"That's definitely fine with me." Yoora smiles.

"The sooner the better! I want grandchildren!" Yoora's father jokes. They all laughed.

"This is so nice, my daughter is getting married soon and my son is already in a long term relationship." Yoora's mother then looks at Sehun. "How about you, Sehun? When do you plan to get married?" 

This was what Sehun dreaded the most. That question was the main reason on why he doesn't want to come to this dinner.

"I don't really have time for relationships." Sehun scratches his head. 

"Really? That's a surprise. You're such a handsome young man, it's a waste if you don't date." 

"Mom, please." Yoora tries to stop her mother.

"I tried but I'm not really lucky, I guess?" Sehun shrugs.

"Don't worry about it, I know a lot of girls who would be interested in dating you. I can introduce you, if you want." 

"Mom!" Yoora snaps.

"Why? It's such a waste, honestly." 

Sehun looks down. "Actually I'm..." 

"Sehun loves his job so that's his focus for now. He has other priorities and he's living his life right now. Love will naturally come for him, there's no need to hurry." Yeonseok speaks up for him. 

It hasn't been long since Sehun came out to his family, Yoora knows about it too that's why she tried stopping her mother. Sehun gives Yoora and Yeonseok a grateful smile. His parents looked relieved too. 

"Is that so? Okay then, I just thought I should help. I apologize." Yoora's mother said.

"It's fine, really. You had good intentions." Sehun says as he stands up. "Anyways, it's getting late and I need to open my shop early tomorrow so I should go." 

"Don't you want to sleep here?" his mother asked.

"No need mom, I have to go." 

"Be careful on your way back, okay?" 

Sehun nods before hugging her. "Congratulations again." he tells his brother and his girlfriend. "I'll see you again soon." He bids everyone goodbye before he left. 

Once he got into a taxi, he dialled Johnny's number. He tried calling him three times but he didn't pick up. Sehun gave up on calling him and told the taxi to drop him off at his apartment building. 

As he was unlocking the door, he heard footsteps. He turned around and he saw his neighbor, Jongin, who was about to enter his own apartment as well.

"Hey," Jongin greets.

"Good evening," Sehun replies without looking at him. 

"Had a bad night?" Jongin asks. Sehun doesn't respond. "I saw you at the lobby downstairs, I can tell by just your expression." 

"I just want to rest, it's been a bad day." Sehun sighs. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Sehun turns to him. "Look, I don't know you and if you're just trying to get in my pants just keep the offer." he crossed his arms.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Jongin laughs. "We do know each other, I introduced myself to you earlier. I'm just being a kind neighbor, you know?"

Sehun eyes him suspiciously. 

"Okay maybe I do find you really hot but you just got dumped earlier so I'm going to spare you for now." Jongin chuckles. 

"I wasn't dumped!" Sehun huffs. "And leave me alone, you're creepy."

"If you ever need some comfort, you know where to find me." Jongin winks.

The fact that he looks dangerously hot irks Sehun even more. Besides, Kris just ended things with him so he's definitely not in the mood to deal with a flirty stranger.

"No thanks." Sehun scoffs before entering his apartment. 

Once he was alone, Sehun quickly crashed onto his bed. He was both physically and mentally exhausted. From Kris to his new neighbor to work to his dinner with his family then his neighbor again, it was a completely tiring day. 

He feels a bit bad for being rude to Jongin though, at least he seemed a bit worried about Sehun. Johnny didn't even answer his calls. Sehun decided that he should treat Jongin nicer tomorrow, perhaps he got the wrong impression of him. Sehun calls it a day and goes to sleep. 

He wakes up at the crack of dawn when he hears noise coming from the room across his. He grumpily gets up and opens his apartment door. He was about to knock on Jongin's door when his eyes widened upon realizing what the noise was. 

He hears the sound of a bed creaking and the headboard slamming against a wall, he also heard a string of grunts and moans. 

Sehun slowly goes back to his apartment and back onto his bed. He tries to not think of anything as he went back to sleep. He had no right to get mad. Jongin heard him and Kris right on the night that he first moved, Sehun would've moved out quickly if he was in Jongin's position. 

Sehun is sure of one thing though, having Jongin as a neighbor is definitely going to be such an experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how is the first chapter? I know it's still kind of boring but we'll get to the good parts soon. 
> 
> Sehun's older brother here is Yeonseok (Yoo Yeonseok). I had to do it. I really see them as brothers so I had to satisy my feels by making them siblings here. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun has a problem, he bargains with Jongin.

It was a Sunday morning and Sehun had nothing better to do so he decided to clean up his apartment. As he was cleaning, he realized that Kris left a few stuff behind. He takes a plastic bag and packs them all in there.

"Trash." Sehun simply says as he finished packing the things up. 

Once he was done, he took the trash out. It just so happens that Jongin's apartment door also opened at the time that he was supposed to go out as well. 

He sees a woman walking out of Jongin's apartment with Jongin right behind her. Jongin was still shirtless while the woman's hair was a mess. Well at least Sehun knows why it was so noisy last night. 

"I'll call you." Jongin says. The woman smiles seductively and kisses Jongin before she left. Sehun was just frozen at his doorway.

"Hey Sehun, good morning." Jongin greets as if nothing just happened.

"O-oh... same." Sehun says. "Was that your girlfriend?" he asks.

Jongin snorts. "Nah, just someone I met last night when I bought food." 

Sehun was definitely judging him. "You said you'd call her."

"That's what I always say." 

Oh... so he's that kind of guy.

"Okay," Sehun was about to take out the trash when Jongin offers to help. 

"It's a long way down, I'll help." 

"No thanks, I'll manage." Sehun declines.

"I need to fetch something downstairs anyways so wait for me, I'll just put a shirt on." 

Sehun sighs in disbelief as he his gaze followed Jongin's bare back. Why is he so persistent? It's not like Sehun cares, Jongin is straight based on what he saw anyways. 

"Why are you so friendly?" Sehun asks as they got out of the apartment building. Sehun throws Kris' stuff at the dumpster. 

"Is being friendly a crime?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun shakes his head. "It's just new to me but... thanks for helping anyways." he says as they went back inside. 

"Anytime," Jongin says. "By the way, would you like to have breakfast with me?" 

"No thanks, I have food in my apartment." Sehun quickly replies. 

"Oh you have food? Then perhaps you can invite me?" Jongin playfully asks. 

Sehun gives him a doubtful look. "I thought you need to take something downstairs?" he asks when Jongin follows him inside the elevator. 

"Nah, that was just an excuse." 

"Are you... flirting with me?" Sehun asks. 

"I did say that I find you hot." 

"Whoa wait, I thought you're straight." Sehun gasps.

"Assuming someone's sexuality isn't nice, Sehun." Jongin gives a look of disapproval. 

"Okay I'm sorry but... like you said yesterday, I just got dumped and I'm not interested so let's stop this." the elevator door opens and Sehun exits first. 

"That's it? Am I ugly? Why?" Jongin follows him. 

Sehun faces him in frustration. "No! That's not it!" he groans. "You're... you're handsome," Sehun blushes when he blurts it out. "But... I'm the one with the problem. Sorry." 

"Problem? What problem?" Jongin asks.

"My last relationship didn't go well... just like every other relationship I had." Sehun answers. "I need a break." 

Jongin snorts. "You'll never know, I might be the break that you need." 

Sehun hates it. It has to stop because Sehun is afraid that he might give in to Jongin. It's tempting, very tempting but Sehun is fed up with everything. 

"I don't do casual sex." Sehun scoffs. "Learn to take no for an answer." he says before he entered his apartment. He slammed the door shut once again and he's relieved that Jongin didn't bother to follow him anymore. 

He spent the rest of the day cooped up in his room. When evening came, Johnny finally returned his calls. He invited Johnny out together with their other friends for a few drinks. 

Johnny, Jackson and Mino were his college friends. Johnny is his best friend but Jackson and Mino were their close friends as well. Sehun wanted to rant to them so he told them about Kris and he might've told them about Jongin as well. 

"Kris is an ass." Jackson huffs before gulping down his beer. 

"Your neighbor sounds promising though. Seems like he's into you." Mino shrugs. 

"More like he wants to get into you." Johnny snorts. 

Sehun stomps on his foot. "What? Don't act clueless. You're acting as if some of your exes didn't use the same tricks before." Johnny retorts. 

"I hate to say this but Johnny was one of your more decent exes." Jackson comments.

Sehun palmed his face. "Sadly, he was." 

The rest of his friends laughed at that. "You need to stop sleeping with whoever you date or at least, don't give in too easily." Mino says. 

"I tried, okay?" Sehun sighs. "How many people have you guys slept with anyways?" 

"Five." Mino answers.

"Seven, you included." Johnny takes a sip of his beer.

"Eight," Jackson shrugs. "How about you?" 

Sehun winces. "Kris was number twelve. That's not bad, right? There are people with way higher numbers." 

"Well there are but those are the kind of people who really aren't after the relationship." Mino explains. "You aren't like that." 

Sehun sighs deeply. "Where did I go wrong?" 

"Cheer up, you just chose the wrong people." Jackson says. "No offense, Johnny." 

"None taken," Johnny clicks his tongue.

"From now on I'll choose the people I'll date wisely." Sehun says half-heartedly. 

They made a toast for that. They were about to order another round when the woman sitting on the table across theirs approached them. 

"I couldn't help but listen to your conversation." she begins. 

"Uhm, you're not supposed to be doing that though." Johnny deadpans. 

"I know but..." she looks at Sehun. "You intrigued me. It seems like you have problems about your lovelife, I can help with that." 

"No thanks, lady. He's gay." Jackson blurts. 

"That's not what I meant." The woman laughs. "I'm a palm reader, I can give him some advice. It's free since I offered." 

Sehun wonders if the woman is just completely wasted to the point that she's offering to read people's palms or maybe she really is a palm reader. 

"There's nothing to lose." Mino says as he takes Sehun's hand. Sehun widens his eyes at him but Mino stretched out his hand towards the palm reader. 

"I'm not on messing with you if that's what you're worried of." the palm reader says with a giggle. 

"Sehun's just a bit uptight but don't worry about him. I'm sure he's curious too." Johnny joins in. 

The woman grabs his hand and traces her fingers along his palm. "See the three lines in your palms? First is the Heart Line, the Head Line and the Life Line." she starts. "Your Heart Line is high which means you're more passionate and you also get jealous easily. It does not go all across your hand so your emotions aren't always in control but it is curved towards your index finger. You're affectionate and very warm-hearted." 

Sehun gives her a confused look. Was he affectionate? He doesn't know. 

"You're Head Line is far from your Life Line so you tend to be impulsive and you like taking risks. There are also light, fine lines above your heart lines and that indicates commitments that aren't deep." she then holds the lower part of his palm near his thumb. "This is called the Mount of Venus, yours is firm." she giggles.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Sehun asks. 

"It means you have a strong sexual nature." she answers and Sehun quickly blushes. "These horizontal lines indicate that you have a powerful charm over lovers but you are also the type of character that frustrates your lovers." 

"I can confirm that." Johnny comments. 

Sehun thought the palm reader was done but she suddenly stopped for a moment. "I'm a bit worried about you... by looking at the fine lines, you seem to have an unlucky number and you'll never be able to settle down and you'll most likely end up alone if you don't take your relationships seriously."  

His friends burst out laughing at that while the palm reader remained serious.

Sehun blinks in confusion as he tried to digest what the palm reader just told him. "Excuse me... what did you just say?" he rasps. 

"You'll never be able to settle down and you'll end up alone if you don't take your relationships seriously." the palm reader says. "How many people have you dated?" 

Sehun mentally counted in shame. Twelve. "Four or five?" he says.   
"Have you slept with all of them?" 

Sehun's face turned completely red, his friends snickered in amusement. "Yeah..." 

"It's not bad," the palm reader says as she looks at Sehun's palm once again. "Thirteen is your unlucky number, as long as it doesn't exceed twelve, you'd still find the love of your life." 

Sehun manages to smile but it ended up looking like a grimace. "Thank you," he pulls his hand back. "I'll keep that in mind." 

"Seems like you're going to have to get back with one of your exes." his friend laughs as they walked away from the palm reader. 

Sehun couldn't believe his luck. This is going to be difficult especially with the fact that his new neighbor is a flirty, friendly and a really handsome guy who happened to be so comfortable in walking around shirtless. Sehun inwardly groans. 

"There goes my chance with Jongin." he says in disbelief. 

"Who's Jongin?" his friend asked.

"The hot neighbor I told you about." 

"Yikes, good luck with that."

Sehun threads his fingers through his hair. Good luck indeed.

"Don't think about it too much, Sehun. She's just a palm reader." Jackson tells him as they were on their way home. 

"But still... I feel like she is right. Everyone I know is moving on with their lives while I still never had a decent relationship." Sehun sighs. 

"Hey, I was decent." Johnny whines. 

Sehun glares at him. "Are you willing to date me again?" 

"Gosh no," Johnny snorts. "Although you really did make a wonderful boyfriend, you're high maintenance." 

Sehun rolls his eyes at him. "Kris has a girlfriend... that leaves ten choices left." he mutters.

"You're seriously going to get back with one of your exes?" Mino asks.

"I don't want to be known as someone who sleeps around easily, okay? Twelve is already a high number, I don't want it to increase." Sehun huffs. 

"This is completely nuts but I have no choice but to support you as a friend." Jackson groans. "May you track all your exes and avoid your hot neighbor too." he reminds. 

Sehun was already trying to recall the names of his exes. "I'll manage." he hopes. 

Johnny has a car so he dropped Sehun off at his apartment. Jackson and Mino's houses were closer to his place too so he was going to drop them off too. Sehun was waiting for the elevator door to close when he sees Jongin entering the building together with a woman. She was different from the one he was with this morning. Unfortunately for Sehun, they caught up before the door closes so he was trapped in there in awkward silence. 

"Are you really great at digging out information? Are you in the FBI or something?" the woman giggles as she was latched onto Jongin's arm. Sehun wanted to get out of there quickly. 

"I'm just good at codes and stuff like that. Digging out information comes in handy, you know." Jongin shrugs. 

The elevator door opens and Jongin and the woman step out first. Sehun followed them. Jongin glances back and smiles as a greeting. "You might want to listen to some music as you sleep." he gives as an advice before he entered his room. 

Sehun was left there, completely speechless. He just shrugs it off and enters his room instead. He has no right to judge Jongin, it's not like he's any better. 

Besides, he has one thing in mind right now. He opens his closet and takes the box that was stored at the very bottom. It was where he stored everything that was related to his exes... well the more decent ones. His exes that were like Kris had their stuff thrown away too. 

Most of the things in the box were pictures or gifts that he received. He even kept the movie tickets from his dates. As Sehun went through the pictures he listed everyone's names since it was going to be easier that way. 

He ended up falling asleep as he was reminiscing. He woke up the next day with his body all sore because he fell asleep on the floor. 

The list he made was right next to him. There were twelve names but Kris' and Johnny's names were already marked with an "X". He thought about how he's going to search for his exes when he remembered what Jongin and the woman was talking about in the elevator. 

He checks the time and it's usually the time when Jongin takes the morning paper. He slowly opens his door and checks if Jongin was going to get out soon. He waited for a bit and it didn't take long for Jongin to open the door.

"Jongin," Sehun calls. 

"Oh," Jongin looks towards him and Sehun had to avert his gaze because once again, it looks like he just got out of bed and he just took a towel to cover himself up. "Morning," 

"Last night you said you were good at digging out information, right?" Sehun asks. 

Jongin playfully raises an eyebrow. "So you were listening, huh?" 

"Well, I was in the elevator too so I heard it... so, are you?" he ask.

"Yeah, why?" 

"I need a favor, I need help in finding a few people." he shows the list.

Jongin reaches out his hand so Sehun walks towards him and gives him the paper while averting his gaze. "They're my exes... I want to get back with one of them."

"They broke up with you for a reason, why would you want to get back with one of them?" Jongin asks. 

"It's honestly none of your business." 

"I think you're forgetting that you're the one who's asking for a favor." Jongin says as he tied the towel around his waist. Sehun had to look up. 

Sehun huffs. "I just think that... perhaps I could get a second chance with one of them?" 

"That's stupid." Jongin snorts. "Why not just date someone else?" 

"I don't want to, okay? Look, I'll pay you if that's what you want." Sehun says. "Or if you want a favor from me too just ask." 

"Anything?" Jongin asks expectantly.

"Anything besides sleep with you." Sehun rolls his eyes. 

"Too bad, that's the best payment you could give me." Jongin chuckles.

"Oh come on, there's got to be something else that you'd want." 

"Jongin!" both of them hear a whiny voice from inside the room. "Come back to bed." it was the woman from last night.

"She's still there?" Sehun asks. 

"Yeah, I don't think she's leaving any time soon. This one seems to want more than just a hookup." 

"Babe?" 

Sehun shakes his head in disbelief while Jongin winces. "How do I make her leave without hurting her feelings?" 

Sehun's face lightened up. "If I help you, will you help me too?" 

"That depends, how will you help?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun smirks. "Play along," he tells him before he confidently enters Jongin's apartment. 

"Jongin! Oh my gosh Jongin!" Sehun gasps once he gets in. "We have a code red down at the office! Remember that girl that we did a background check on last week?" 

Jongin was still confused but he played along. "I remember, what happened?" 

"She..." Sehun blanked out for a moment. "She's just uh... around this street and we need to find her for a... an interrogation." he took Jongin's clothes that were scattered on the floor. "Go and get dressed." he tossed them to Jongin.

He sees the woman on the bed who looked completely bewildered. "Oh hello, I'm sorry but Jongin has to go now. You seem like a nice girl, just show yourself out okay? We really have an emergency." Sehun turns to Jongin. "Come on." 

He grabs Jongin's wrist and pulls him out of his room then right into his bedroom. Jongin looked completely amused. "Code red? An interrogation? We sound like secret agents or something." 

"Well I got you out of there, didn't I? You may hide here until she leaves." Sehun asks. "So... will you return the favor?" 

Jongin was currently putting his shirt on. Sehun turns away when he was about to wear his boxers. This guy has no decency at all. 

"Actually you just gave me a great idea." Jongin turns to him with a knowing smile on his face. "What if, I hide in here every morning until the partners I bring over leave my place?" 

"Wait what? Do you plan to sleep with everyone in the neighborhood?" Sehun asks. 

Jongin shows him the list. Sehun rakes his fingers through his hair. This is a stupid idea. 

"You will personally help me find them, right?" he asks. 

"I'll even accompany you, if that's what you want. All I want is to hide in your place whenever I need to." Jongin says. "Is that a deal?" he reaches his hand out. 

Sehun takes a deep breath. This is a really stupid idea and Jongin is one heck of a dangerously sexy neighbor but he is getting desperate. 

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun finally meets one of his exes.

Sehun somehow wanted to take back the deal but it's already too late for that. In the end, he left Jongin in his own apartment because the woman at Jongin's place still hasn't left and Sehun still has to work. 

The shop was already open by the time he got there. Johnny gives him a pointed look when he enters. "What's up? You're never late. You always give me a heads up if you're going to be late." he asks.   
Johnny follows him to the small office that they share. "I'm sorry. It's just that... I have to settle things with my neighbor." 

"Your neighbor?" Johnny wonders. "Oh god, did you have sex with him?" he gasps. 

"What? No!" Sehun denies. "He just asked me for a favor, and I cannot exceed twelve so you don't have to worry about me having sex with him because it's not happening." 

"So your quest to look for your exes is still on?" 

"Yeah, that's why I asked Jongin for a favor. He's good at tracking down people so I asked him to help me." Sehun explains.

"And what does he get in return?" 

"My gratitude?" Sehun shrugs.

"Bullshit. Speak up, I know he asked for something." Johnny says knowingly.

Sehun sighs in defeat. "He wants to hide in my apartment every morning. He brings someone over every night and he doesn't want any strings attached so he prefers to hide." 

"So he fucks someone every night then he hides at your place until they leave?" Johnny crosses his arms. 

"There's no decent way to put it." Sehun says with a nod.

"You're such an idiot. One wrong move and he'll be fucking you next." 

Sehun glares at him because of his choice of words. "Can you please tone it down? Most of our customers are students." he scoffs. "And I already told you, I don't plan to exceed twelve. Jongin is not on my list. Now if you'd excuse me, I have some work to do." 

Johnny could only look at him in complete disbelief. The palm reader was completely right about Sehun being a risk taker. He's way too impulsive for his own good.

Sehun was expecting a call from Jongin since he said he'd start working once Sehun left his apartment. Sehun told him to call as soon as he tracks down at least one of them. 

He was currently experimenting on a new cupcake flavor when one of his employees called him. "Mr. Oh, someone's looking for you." 

Sehun already had a feeling on who it was so he hurried out of the kitchen. "What are you doing here?!" he squeaks when he sees Jongin. To make it worse, Johnny was handling the cashier and he's currently giving Sehun the stink eye. 

"I saw one of your calling cards lying around your place. I didn't know that you own a bakery so I thought I'd check it out." Jongin answers. "Nice place you got here," 

"If you're not here as a customer then I suggest you to leave. You can't disturb me at work." Sehun tells him. 

"Well actually, I found one your boyfriend number two. Kim Minseok." Jongin says. "Me accompanying you is part of our deal so here I am." 

"My break is in an hour. Can you wait?" Sehun asks.

"If you provide me with free food that you personally made, then yes." Jongin winks. 

"Excuse me, is he going to buy something or not?" Johnny interrupts. 

"He's... he's with me." Sehun says. "I'll talk to him in the kitchen for now. Sorry for the disturbance. I'll explain everything later, I promise." he tells Johnny before leading Jongin inside the kitchen. 

Sehun quickly gives Jongin an apron and a hairnet. "I can't risk you flirting with my customers so you're staying here with me." 

Sehun assists him in putting on the apron. Jongin asks him to tie it up for him. Sehun being the obedient one, ties the apron tighter than necessary. "Honey, we're at work." Jongin teases. Sehun shoves him. 

He returns to the icing that he's working on. "How did you find Minseok?" Sehun asked.

"Facebook? But there are like... thousands of people named Kim Minseok so I had some difficulty narrowing it down. Why do you have no facebook account anyways? Things would be a lot easier if you have it." Jongin asks as he leans on the counter. 

"I deleted my account after my fourth boyfriend, I think? People are too happy there." Sehun shrugs. 

Jongin grins in amusement. "Anyways about Kim Minseok, he's five years older than you. Why did you date an older guy?" 

"I prefer dating older guys, they're more mature and I want someone who'll take care of me. But turns out I was wrong because none of my relationships ever worked out." Sehun answers. 

"I'm older than you." Jongin says. 

Sehun looks at him. "You are? How did you know?" 

"I did some background research on you too just to make sure you're not some serial killer because I will be hiding in your apartment." 

"Excuse me, I should be more worried about you than you getting worried about me. I'm harmless, you're dangerous."

"Dangerously sexy." Jongin corrects. 

He's not wrong but Sehun ignores him anyways. "Anyways Minseok is a batchmate of my older brother. He was at our house for a week for a project they're working on. He flirts with me whenever my brother's too busy and I just... thought he's charming." 

"Does your brother know that you dated him?" Jongin asks.

"No, we sneaked around a lot." Sehun chuckles. "But that's the thrill of it." 

Jongin smirks. "Let me guess, you had sex with him in your own bedroom while your brother was in the house?" 

Sehun blushes but he laughs anyways. "Yeah, something like that. Our parents were there too, you know." 

Jongin laughs as well. "Oh wow, I underestimated you Oh Sehun. How were you able to keep it down? You were so loud with Kris the other night."

"It's either I bite a pillow or I bite him." Sehun tells him. 

"Ah... kinky." Jongin grins. "And why did you break up with him?"

"Well he was already a graduating student while I was still in high school. He thought it was wrong to mess around with a kid like me so we ended things." Sehun explains. 

"Well you're not a kid anymore so you can try it out. He works as a barista in some fancy hotel." Jongin says. "We can check the place out later." 

"Okay," Sehun says as he takes out the newly baked batch of cupcakes from the oven. "Anyways, I'm experimenting on a new flavor. Since you're here, why don't you try one?" 

"I'm in for free food." Jongin grins. 

Sehun takes the piping bag and puts the icing on the cupcake. Jongin watches expectantly as he finishes decorating it.

"Try it," Sehun hands him one. 

Sehun watches as Jongin takes a bite. "Oh shit," Jongin gasps. "This is good." 

Sehun's expression lights up. "Really? I was worried that it will get too sweet." 

Jongin shakes his head. "No, it's really good. If I could date this cupcake, I would."

Sehun giggles. "You'd rather date a cupcake than an actual woman. Is it really that great?" 

There was a glint of mischief on Jongin's eyes. Without breaking eye contact with Sehun, he slowly licks the icing off the cupcake. Sehun nearly chokes on air. A bit of the icing was left on his lips, Jongin smirks before swiping his tongue at his bottom lip. 

"Gross," Sehun rolls his eyes before turning away. 

Jongin laughs. "Gross? You didn't look grossed out to me." 

Sehun couldn't help but laugh. "Well whatever, don't act inappropriately in my kitchen." 

"But I meant it when I said it's delicious." Jongin beams before taking another bite of the cupcake. 

Sehun clasps his hands. "Good then, I'll ask Johnny to taste test it. Hopefully it gets added on our menu." 

As if on cue, Johnny enters the kitchen. Jongin was leaning on the counter while eating his cupcake while Sehun is smiling right beside him. He coughs to grab their attention. 

"Hey Johnny, you should try this. Jongin says it's really good." Sehun says. 

Johnny takes a bite. Unlike Jongin, there wasn't a visible change in his expression. "It's good, we could add it to our specials." he then looks at Jongin. "I appreciate that you're helping Sehun out in here but this is our workplace." 

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll just wait for him outside." Jongin takes off the hairnet and apron. Before leaving, he takes one more cupcake before winking at Sehun and leaving the kitchen. 

Johnny narrows his eyes at Sehun once Jongin was gone. "What the hell was that?" 

"What? He's doing his job anyways so I might as well be nice to him." Sehun explains. 

"Do you even notice the obvious flirting? I'm sure that guy doesn't want to just hide in your apartment." Johnny asks in annoyance.

"I'm not dumb, Johnny. I know my limits. And please stop giving me advice on this. You are my ex." 

"I may be your ex but I'm also your best friend, Sehun. Jongin is bad news." he scoffs.

"Thanks for the tip." Sehun takes his apron and hairnet off too. "My shift is over, I'll see you after my break." he says before storming out of the kitchen. 

Jongin was waiting outside the bakery when he gets out. "So we're off to meet Kim Minseok." he says. 

"I wonder if he remembers me." Sehun sighs. "Where are we going anyways? Do you know where the hotel is?" 

"You underestimate me too much, Oh Sehun." Jongin walks over to a motorcycle that was parked in front of the shop. "Come on, I'll take you there." 

"Just tell me the address, I can take a taxi." 

"Save your money and just take the ride I'm offering." Jongin tells him as he gets on. 

"Is this safe?" Sehun asks as he walks closer. 

"Riding with me is always safe." 

Sehun hesitantly gets on, Jongin starts the engine. "You'll fall off if you won't hold onto me." Jongin reminds. 

Sehun places his hands on Jongin's shoulder. "Lower," the elder says. Sehun could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He moves his hands onto Jongin's arms, Sehun notices how firm his biceps were. "Lower, Sehun." he orders. 

"Fine," Sehun huffs before wrapping his arms around Jongin's waist. 

"Lower," Jongin lilts. 

Sehun smacks his arm. "I'm getting off," 

"I'm kidding," Jongin laughs. "Hold on tight, okay?" 

Even if Sehun didn't want to hold on tight, he had no choice. He had to hold onto Jongin for deal life because his motorcycle was fast. By the time they got to the hotel, Sehun's legs felt like seaweed. 

"I'm definitely getting a taxi on my way back. You're going to kill me." Sehun says as he catches his breath. 

"Why? Was I too rough and fast for you?" Jongin playfully asks.

"Well obviously? Can't you tell by how I look!?" Sehun exclaims. 

"I'll be gentler later, baby."

A couple who happened to be passing by gave the two of them judging looks. Only then did Sehun realize that their conversation was taken out of context. 

"We were talking about a motorcycle ride!" Sehun says. 

Jongin was already laughing. "It amuses me how you fail to catch up on some things." 

Sehun's face was beet red but he tried to keep his expression neutral. "We're here for Kim Minseok, let's go and stop laughing."   
Jongin leads the way to the restaurant, but it doesn't mean he stopped laughing. They were able to enter by pretending to ask for inquiries. 

"There he is," Jongin whispers. "Kim Minseok, 31, Bartender, boyfriend number two." 

Sehun takes a deep breath. "I'll take it from here. Thanks Jongin, you may go now." 

Jongin simply takes a seat at a vacant table. "There's no way I'm missing the show." he says. 

"You have so much free time." Sehun grumbles before walking towards the counter. 

He pretended to look at the menu first. A part of him wanted to back out since everything was so damn overpriced but he has priorities. 

"Good evening, what will you have?" 

Sehun looks at him and recognition was shown on Minseok's face. "Sehun? Is that you?" the bartender asks. 

Sehun tried to look completely surprised. "Minseok?" 

Minseok smiles at him. He looks like the sun, Sehun thinks. "Wow, you've... grown." 

"And you... you haven't changed much." Sehun hides the grimace because that sounded like an insult instead of a compliment. 

"So what are you doing here?" Minseok asks. "Obviously, I work here." he chuckles.

"Well I booked a hotel room for tonight and I thought I'd come down here to have a bit of fun." Sehun answers. 

"How is Yeonseok, by the way? Last time I met him was last month when he and Yoora were at this hotel." Minseok asks. 

"He's fine, he just proposed to Yoora a few days ago. He's an engaged man." Sehun replies.

"Really?" Minseok laughs. "Gosh, that bastard! He didn't even tell me. When is he planning to get married?" 

"Next year, I think." Sehun didn't want to talk about his brother anymore. "By the way--"

"Wow, I'm planning to propose to my girlfriend this weekend." Sehun freezes at Minseok's statement.

"Wait, what?"

"I've been in a long term relationship for three years already. I'm sure she's the one, so I plan to propose soon. I didn't know that your brother proposed too. He better invite me to the wedding." 

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat before forcing out a smile. "Oh wow... congratulations. I'll make sure to tell Yeonseok. I better go and get my order now, I don't want to keep my boyfriend waiting." 

"You have a boyfriend?" Minseok asks.

Here comes Sehun's worst defense mechanism... Lying.

"Yeah... we were staying over at hotel for the night. He's a... an engineer. I'll order two margaritas, by the way." Sehun lies.

"Two margaritas coming right up!" Minseok nods. 

Sehun looks to where Jongin was sitting. He makes a gesture to cross Minseok out of the list. It didn't take long for Minseok to finish preparing the drinks. Sehun was about to open his wallet when Minseok stops him. 

"It's on the house, you can consider it as a nice to see you again gift." Minseok smiles. 

"Thanks, I'll see you around." Sehun says as he takes the drinks. 

Sehun slumps onto the seat next to Jongin. "You checked his account but you didn't bother to check his relationship status?!" he exclaims as he hands one glass to Jongin. 

Realization hits Jongin's face. "Oh shit, that was his girlfriend? Based on the pictures I thought she was his mother or something."   
"Well he's out of the list, did you find anyone else?" Sehun asks as he gulps down the margarita. 

"Boyfriend number seven, Park Chanyeol." Jongin mentions. "He's usually at the bowling alley around this time. His instagram feed either has a puppy, a guitar, Zootopia or bowling related stuff." 

Sehun's sulking face was suddenly full of hope once again. "Take me to him!" 

"Ride me first." Jongin gulps down the margarita.

"Jongin!" Sehun snaps.

"I meant the motorbike." Jongin corrects. 

They left the hotel after finishing their drinks. The bowling alley was just a couple of streets away. "That's his car. I saw him posting about this, he bought it last month." Jongin points a nice looking hummer at the end. 

"Wow, he seems successful." Sehun says as he enters the bowling alley. Jongin follows him. 

It wasn't hard to spot Chanyeol inside. A tall, handsome guy with the cutest pair of ears that Sehun has ever seen. He was ready to approach his ex when he hears a familiar voice.

"Sehun! What are you doing here?" 

Sehun was completely surprised to see his brother's girlfriend, Yoora, in the same place.

"Y-yoora?! What... why? Is Yeonseok here?" Sehun asks. 

Yoora shakes her head. "I'm with my brother. How about you?"

"I'm with a... friend." he introduces Jongin. Jongin smiles at Yoora.   
Sehun had his eyes on Chanyeol despite that. The said guy suddenly looked at him. Chanyeol quickly recognizes him and approaches him. 

"Sehun? What are you doing with my sister?" Chanyeol asks. 

Sehun's eyes widen while Jongin looked confused. Sister?!


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun's jaw drops when realization hits him. No wonder Yoora seemed so familiar when he first met her. She completely looks like Chanyeol!

"I-I didn't know that you're his sister." Sehun says.

"You two know each other?" Yoora asked.

"We were schoolmates when we were in college." Chanyeol answers. "It's nice to meet you Sehun... and?" he looks at Jongin.

"Jongin, I'm Sehun's friend." Jongin introduces. Chanyeol and Yoora both smile at him.

"So you know my sister too?" Chanyeol asks Sehun.

"Chanyeol, he's my fiancee's younger brother!" Yoora beams. "You didn't attend the family dinner last time so you didn't see him."

Chanyeol looked just as shocked as Sehun was when he found out they were siblings earlier. "Oh... I've always thought that Yeonseok looked awfully familiar. He looks like an older version of you." he chuckles.

"Speaking of Yeonseok, he's coming here to play with Chanyeol. Do you want to stay and play too?" Yoora asks.

"Oh no thanks, we just checked the place out but it's quite full so... we'll be going." Sehun says. "You guys have fun."

"It's nice meeting you again, Sehun. I guess I'll be seeing you more often from now on." Chanyeol grins.

"Yeah, I'll see you." Sehun nods. He said his goodbyes then he hurried out of there with Jongin. As he was on his way out, he sees his brother's car parked right beside Jongin's motorcycle. Sehun wanted to hide but it was already too late when Yeonseok opens his car door.

"Don't you have work?" Yeonseok asks.

Sehun gulps. "I asked Johnny to cover my shift today." he winces. Speaking of Johnny, his break was done hours ago. Johnny will kill him. "I've met Yoora and Chanyeol by the way, but I have to leave now."

Yeonseok looks towards Jongin and he gives his brother a doubtful look. "And this is...?"

"Jongin, I'm Sehun's neighbor." Jongin introduces.

"Neighbor? What are you doing with your neighbor?" Yeonseok asks.

"A drive," Sehun answers. "He just moved here so I was showing him around."

"Okay then, have fun and drive carefully." Yeonseok nods. "By the way, Yoora and I will be having our engagement party this weekend. I hope you can come. Mom wants you to bring a date." he pats Sehun's shoulder.

"Tell her I'm single and she shouldn't expect much." Sehun deadpans. "I've met Minseok earlier by the way, he'll be engaged soon too. You better invite him to your wedding."

"Ahh, I'll give him a call. It's getting dark so you two better get going now." Yeonseok says.

"Bye." Sehun says as he takes his seat behind Jongin at his motocycle.

Sehun was quiet during the ride home. He told Jongin to stop by the cafe. When they got there, Johnny was just about to close the shop.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry." Sehun quickly apologizes.

Johnny takes his bag and flips the sign. "Go and lock up. We had a huge amount of orders earlier and I was alone so I'm really tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Don't worry I'm not mad, just don't do it again." he ruffles Sehun's hair before leaving.

When Johnny drove off, Jongin enters the cafe. Sehun was just standing by the counter. "You okay?" Jongin asks.

"I'm fine, I just feel bad." Sehun says.

"Feel bad about what?"

"Johnny? Minseok? Chanyeol? Myself? I don't know." Sehun sighs. "Do you want to have dinner here?" he quickly changes the subject. "Cooking and baking helps me calm down so please say yes."

"I'd love to," Jongin says.

Sehun heads to the kitchen and Jongin follows. Sehun was making pasta. Jongin just sat on the counter and waited in silence. Sehun looked calm as he was cooking so he was a bit relieved.

"Sorry if I wasted your time today," Sehun said.

"Not really, I had fun." Jongin tells him. "But may I ask why you didn't even bother to try with Chanyeol?"

"He's going to be a part of my family once Yeonseok marries Yoora and I don't want to stress my brother out if he finds out." Sehun answers. "And I was a bit disappointed with him."

"Why?"

"He introduced me as a schoolmate. Perhaps it was stupid of me to expect him to introduce me as someone more but... it's a bit upsetting." Sehun forces out a laugh.

"What was your relationship with him like?"

"I joined the basketball team for a few months, he was the star player. He approached me first, he's very good looking so I easily fell for his words." Sehun laughs dryly.

Jongin didn't say anything so Sehun looked at him for a bit. Jongin looked like he was spacing out but he had a grin on his face.

"What the hell are you thinking of?" Sehun nudges him. He cocks an eyebrow at him.

"I'm thinking of you getting fucked in your basketball jersey at the locker rooms, that's so hot."

Sehun punches him on the gut. "No inappropriate thoughts in my kitchen!" he exclaims but he looked completely flustered.

"A while ago we were talking about your sex life with Kim Minseok." Jongin points out.

"We do not mention that man in my kitchen anymore." Sehun huffs as he mixes the sauce for the pasta.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I was able to get some information on Kim Junmyeon and Kim Jongdae. We could meet them tomorrow." Jongin says.

"Junmyeon was my hot tutor back in high school." Sehun gasps. "He was my first boyfriend."

Jongin nods. "You lost your virginity to this Kim Junmyeon, huh?"

Sehun sheepishly smiles. "Jongdae was someone I met in a school competition." he changes the subject.

"Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon and Kim Jongdae." Jongin raises three fingers. "Kim Jongin sounds good as the next potential boyfriend." he lilts.

Sehun rolls his eyes. "I don't plan to raise my number so no thanks."

"Oh, so it's about your number? You keep rejecting me because of a number?" Jongin asks.

"Look, I know it sounds stupid but that number means something to me. If my number keeps increasing then I'll be nothing but a... a slut." Sehun lowers his voice. "And no one would want that."

"Have you ever cheated on any of your boyfriends?" Jongin asks.

"No, of course not."

"Have you ever thought of another guy while you're dating one of them?"

"Never," Sehun answers.

"Then you're not the one with the problem, it's your exes. You chose the wrong people, that's it." Jongin says.

"But I could still make things right with one of them." Sehun tells him.

Jongin sighs in disbelief. "Suit yourself."

Sehun finishes up the pasta and he takes a piece of bread from the pantry. Jongin watches in awe as he places the pasta in between the sliced bread before pouring the sauce on it.

"Try it, it's my own version of a Spaghetti bread." Sehun gives him a fork.

Jongin eats a mouthful. "This is delicious." he says as he takes another bite. "I never understood the concept of a foodgasm until now."

Sehun gives him an amused smile. "Don't finish it all up, let me have some too." he takes the fork from Jongin and takes a mouthful too.

"Have you ever cooked for your ex boyfriends?" Jongin asks as he swipes his thumb at the corner of Sehun's lips to wipe some sauce off.

Sehun looked dazed in a moment but he snaps out of it. "There's Johnny... and my fourth boyfriend, Luhan."

"I haven't traced this Luhan guy yet," Jongin takes the fork from him again to continue eating.

"I think he's in China? He moved after high school. I think he was my first real heartbreak." Sehun says.

"So this Luhan is kinda like... the one that got away?" Jongin asks.

"Kind of?" Sehun shrugs. "Among all my exes, he's the one that I want to meet the most."

Jongin nods. "I'll try to, okay? But for now, you're meeting with the Kims."

Sehun smiles. "Okay, but I can't skip work tomorrow so you'll have to wait."

"I'm available anytime, babe" Jongin says.

Jongin helped Sehun clean up once they were done eating. They returned to their apartment building afterwards.

"Thanks for today, Jongin." Sehun says once they were both in front of their rooms. He was about to enter his room but Jongin was still looking at him expectantly. "What is it?" Sehun asks.

"Is that all I'm going to get?"

"I gave you free food." Sehun points out.

Jongin snorts. "But still, I'm a bit tired from driving around the whole day." he sighs a little bit too dramatically.

Sehun rolls his eyes but he had a smile on his face when he went near Jongin to give him a hug. "Thanks for your time."

Jongin hugs him back but a few seconds later, Jongin's hands travelled lower until they were inside the back pockets of Sehun's tight jeans.

Sehun's eyes snapped open. "What are you doing?" his voice was full of warning.

"Finding the right mood." Jongin playfully whispers into his ear.

Sehun slightly pushes him off. "You're not on the list, Jongin." Sehun simply pats his back before he went into his room.

Jongin sighs in frustration. "Just remove Johnny and put my name in there." Jongin whines before he entered his own room as well.

The next morning, Sehun woke up early so that he can go to work early as well. He felt bad for ditching Johnny so he has to do some extra work today. He just finished taking his shower when he hears someone knocking on his door.

He opens it and Jongin quickly comes running inside. Sehun rolls his eyes before closing the door. "You were with me until evening, you still managed to hook up with someone?" Sehun accuses.

Jongin shrugs as he slumped onto Sehun's sofa. "Well you kind of broke my heart by rejecting me." he teases. Jongin was shamelessly ogling him since he only had a towel on.

"Do you want me to do something about it?" Sehun asks.

"No don't worry, he'll leave soon. I'll be staying here for now."

He? So Jongin was with a guy this time. Sehun shakes the thought off before getting dressed.

"I'll call you later once I get off work." Sehun says.

Jongin playfully salutes before Sehun left. He went to the bakery and prepared everything earlier. He saw a list of orders that were due for the day so he started baking as well.

Their two workers arrived after he did and they both looked surprised to see Sehun working early. "Prepare the cafe, don't worry about me." Sehun tells them.

When Johnny arrives, he greets Sehun with a pinch on the cheek. "You're early."

"I really felt bad about yesterday." Sehun pouts. "So I'll finish the orders up myself, okay?"

Johnny couldn't help but smile. "Geez, it's so hard to get mad at you."

"By the way, I never asked you about yesterday. How did it go?" Johnny asks.

"Minseok's getting engaged while Chanyeol is the brother of Yeonseok's girlfriend so it's a total fail." Sehun says.

"Who are you meeting next?" Johnny asks.

"Junmyeon, my first boyfriend and Jongdae, I've met him in a competition back then."

"Are you sure this is worth it, Sehun? The ex hunting?"

"Yeah, I'm doing it for myself anyways." Sehun replies.

"Fine." Johnny sighs. "I hope you do realize that I'm only probing because I'm worried for you."

Sehun smirks. "If you're so worried why don't you date me again?"

Johnny laughs. "No way, you're already stressing me out as your best friend what more as a boyfriend?"

Sehun grins. "I knew you'd say that."

"I'll go open up the shop, are you sure you can handle it here?" Johnny asks.

"Yep, don't worry about me." he waves him off.

Johnny told him to leave work early once he was done with all the orders. Sehun insisted to stay until closing time but Johnny told him he worked way too much already. Once he was out, he called Jongin.

"Good thing you went out earlier, we're going out of town today." Jongin tells him as Sehun climbed onto his motorcycle.

"Out of town?"

"Their places are pretty far but we'll be there quick."

Sehun curses before holding tightly onto Jongin.

Sehun wondered why Jongin was suddenly driving him to a church. When Sehun was about to ask him if they were in the right place, Jongin tells him to get off.

"What are we doing in here?" Sehun asks.

"Kim Jongdae works here." Jongin says.

Sehun was about to ask what he meant when he sees Jongdae getting out of the church. Sehun felt his blood run cold when he realizes that Jongdae was wearing a white robe.

Sehun turns around and climbs onto Jongin's bike. "We're leaving. Quick."

"Huh? Why?"

"What do you mean why? He's a priest!" Sehun exclaims. "Why didn't you tell me about that important detail?!"

"I thought you'd want thrill." Jongin says.

"No way, we're leaving. Take me to Junmyeon." he pats Jongin's back.

Jongin laughs once again before driving away from there. Luckily, Junmyeon's place isn't far away from there. Jongin told him that Junmyeon is now a professor at a university.

"How did you end up with a tutor anyways?" Jongin asks once they got to the university.

"I wanted to take advance lessons, especially in math so I told my parents that I needed a tutor." Sehun replies.

"So you're good at math?" Sehun nods at Jongin's question. "Hey, what a coincidence, I'm good at it too."

Sehun snorts. "Oh please if you're using the add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs then multiply pick up line then you're too late for that. Junmyeon has so many pick up lines."

Jongin smirks. "Do you like Trigonometry?"

Sehun sighs, if it's a pick up line battle that Jongin wants then he's going to get it. "Yes,"

"Good, what angle should I bend you as?"

Sehun laughs. "I wish I was your secant line so that I could touch you at least two places." he fires back.

"If I were an integral, I'd fill you up." Jongin winks.

"Your hotness is the only reason we can't reach absolute zero." Sehun winks back.

Jongin crosses his arms and his eyebrows raised. "I underestimated you Oh Sehun."

"Stop, those pick up lines make me cringe. Which department should we search for Junmyeon?" Sehun changes the subject.

Jongin leads him to the science and math faculty. The schedules of the professors were posted outside and Jongin easily finds Junmyeon's schedule.

"He's just in the next building, his class ends in fifteen minutes."

Both of them run to the next building to search for the lecture hall that Junmyeon's staying at. "How did you end up dating him? His pick up lines worked on you?"

"I go over to his dorm whenever he tutors me. He said I was really dense and he had a hard time making me realize that he likes me." Sehun narrates. "I was young and naive so his pick up lines did work on me." he grumbles.

"You truly are dense though." Jongin points out.

"Sehun was about to reply when the bell rings. The students were quick to leave the lecture hall. Sehun sees a glimpse of Junmyeon inside.

"That's him." Sehun excitedly grabs Jongin's wrist. "Gosh, he's still so handsome."

"Go get him, tiger." Jongin half-heartedly cheers.

Sehun notices that there's only one or two students left inside with Junmyeon. He was waiting for the right time when he sees how Junmyeon was smiling flirtatiously at the students. The students giggle before they left him.

At that Sehun's face was suddenly full of annoyance. He grabs Jongin's wrist and he pulls him away there. "We're leaving."

"Wait, why? Junmyeon is right there."

"No, I'm not talking to that man." he says flippantly.

"Why? He's a professor? Is that not enough?" Jongin asks.

"He's still the same kind of guy." Sehun says in frustration. "Didn't you see him? He's still the same teacher that uses cheesy pick up lines on his students. I've been his boy toy once, I don't want it happening again."

Sehun asked Jongin to drive him home after that. "What am I doing?" Sehun sighs as he rests his head against Jongin's back. "I'm wasting our time in this stupid search for these jerks that already broke up with me once."

Jongin slows down since they reached the parking lot of their apartment. "Do you want to give up?"

"No..." Sehun says. "My brother has a party this weekend, I need a date."

"I'll be your date." Jongin offers.

Sehun actually considers it. "No, my mom will see a new face again and she'll be disappointed. Yoora's mom doesn't even know that I'm gay." he laughs lifelessly.

"Why don't you stay over at my apartment for now?" Jongin asks. "We'll track down the rest of your exes, you can cook something for me while you're at it."

"Okay," Sehun agrees.

So they headed to Jongin's apartment. Sehun cooked dinner while Jongin was focused on his laptop. "So I found boyfriend number five, Lee Donghae."

Sehun turns to him excitedly. "Really? Donghae was like my sugar daddy back then." he laughs.

Jongin scrolls through Donghae's facebook profile. "Uh..." he grimaces. "He's already a daddy."

"What do you mean?" Sehun walks behind Jongin's couch to look at the laptop screen.

He sees his ex, Donghae, together with his wife and his kids. Sehun lightly hits Jongin's head with the spatula he's holding. "If you're not going to do your job right I'm banning you from hiding in my apartment."

"Hey, I'm doing so much for you despite being paid dust." Jongin complains.

"You get to taste my cooking, is that not enough?"

"Your cooking isn't the only thing I want to taste."

Sehun playfully hits him with the spatula once again. "You may stop working now," Sehun hunches over the backrest of the sofa to reach the laptop and close it. "You did a lot today and I'll start to feel bad if you're going to keep working."

Jongin instinctively held onto Sehun's arm in case he falls over. He slightly turns to meet the younger's gaze. Sehun freezes.

"There are other ways to pay me back," Jongin's voice was lower than usual.

Sehun knew what Jongin wanted from the way that he's looking at him. His brain short circuited and was telling him to back off because he's about to make a huge mistake if he keeps this up.

When Jongin leans forward, Sehun pulls away. It was as if Jongin's touches burned.

"I... I need to check if the food is done. Don't just sit there and wait, okay?" Sehun's voice was shaky. He turns around and rushes to the kitchen.

Jongin groans in frustration as he slumped against the sofa. "You're not on his list, Jongin." he tells himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change between Sehun and Jongin.

The night ended a little too awkwardly for both of them. Jongin was annoyed and frustrated while Sehun acted as if nothing happened. The younger immediately tells him goodbye once they were done eating. 

During the following day, Sehun did his usual morning routine. He had breakfast and got ready for work. Just as he got out of his apartment, Jongin hurriedly exits his own. 

Sehun notices how Jongin was just wearing a shirt and his boxers, his hair was a mess too. "Sorry, I overslept but... may I?" Jongin points at Sehun's room. 

Sehun should've just said yes then left for work but he just had to follow Jongin back in after he said yes. "Are you serious?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Jongin asks as he slumps onto Sehun's couch.

"I was in your apartment until ten, you still got out and hooked up with someone at that hour?" Sehun crosses his arms. 

"Obviously." Jongin answers. 

Sehun lets out a humorless laugh. "Wow, you're really planning on sleeping with everyone here."

"Don't worry, you're not on my list." there was a hint of bitterness in his voice, or at least that's what Sehun thought. 

"Since when did you get a list?" Sehun huffs.

"Last night." Jongin replies.

"Do we have a problem?" Sehun asks. "Are you mad at me or something?" 

Jongin sighs. "I'm not, I'm just a bit... sleep deprived."

Sehun frowns. During the first night that he got to know Jongin, he was awake at dawn because he was busy banging someone and he was in a good mood the following morning. Sleep deprived his ass. He wonders if it's because of how he acted last night but what exactly did he do wrong? Was it because he was cautious? 

"I'll leave you the keys. Stay for as long as you like. There's food in the fridge if you ever get hungry." Sehun tells him. "I need to work." 

He catches a glimpse of Jongin's confused face as he was leaving his place. Even when he was working, he couldn't take his mind off of Jongin at all. 

He kept thinking about the previous night. Was Jongin about to kiss him or did he just overreact? Was it his fault for jumping to conclusions so easily? 

"Excuse me? Sir, were you able to take my order?" Sehun was snapped back to reality when he sees the student in front of him. It was his turn to manage the cashier but he was so out of it. 

"Oh... sorry, what was it again?" Sehun apologizes. 

Once the line of students were done ordering, Johnny approaches him. "What's going on? You keep spacing out." as usual, his best friend never fails to read him like an open book. 

Sehun contemplates if he should tell Johnny or not because he knows that he'll get scolded but there's no use hiding it from him either so he tells him about what happened in Jongin's apartment up until that morning.

"Gosh Sehun, I don't know how you do it but your magic is working again." Johnny shakes his head.

"Huh? Magic?" Sehun asks.

"Jongin probably likes you." Johnny explains. "You have this... charming personality that guys like me or Chanyeol and now Jongin are just drawn to you." 

"No! No way!" Sehun denies. "First of all, Jongin doesn't like me that way and two, if I was so charming then why do my exes always break up with me?" he asks.

Johnny ordered one of their employees to manage the cashier before he drags Sehun into their office for a more private talk. 

"You can't deny it, Jongin has taken a liking to you from the moment that you guys met. He has shown interest and you played along." Johnny says. 

"I made it clear that I wasn't going to sleep with him." Sehun defends. 

"That didn't stop him from flirting with you, did it?" Johnny quirks an eyebrow at him. Sehun just averts his gaze. 

"Your exes broke up with you because of various reasons. The problem isn't always with you. You're just not meant for each other." Johnny explains in a gentler tone. "That's why I don't understand why you're still trying to get back with one of your ex boyfriends. They're already a part of your past." 

"You don't understand, I really don't want to raise my number anymore." Sehun defends.

"Are you really going to believe that palm reader?" 

"So what if I did?" 

Johnny gives him a frustrated yet disappointed look. "Sehun," he sighs. "It's still up to you but you honestly deserve someone better than your exes." 

"And who would that someone be? Jongin?" 

"No, I don't really know your neighbor much. He doesn't seem like the type to take a relationship seriously either." Johnny says. "He's the type of guy that you date to help escape reality but he's not the type that you're supposed to end up with. Perhaps you haven't met the one yet." 

"Enough with this talk." Sehun sighs. "I'll still continue searching for my exes and you can't stop me." 

"But your brother's engagement party is this weekend, right? Who's your date?" Johnny asks.

"Can't you come?" Sehun asks.

"My family is going out of town, I can't." he declines.

Sehun scratches his head. "Why do I have to bring a date anyways?" he whines.

As if on cue, his phone started ringing. Johnny hands him his phone which was on the desk. "Oh, is this a sign?" Johnny chuckles when sees the name of the caller. 

Sehun rolls his eyes at Johnny when he takes his phone. "Hey Jongin," he answers.

"Hi honey," 

Johnny snorts since he was on speaker phone. Sehun couldn't help but smile. "Knock it off, Jongin." he chuckles.

"Well... I found Kyungsoo, your boyfriend number ten." Jongin begins. "This guy is a bit hard to catch though, he owns a popular restaurant and you need to schedule an appointment to meet him." 

"Kyungsoo..." Sehun hums. "Ah, he's my boyfriend back in college. He seems to be living the life." 

"I tried calling and  you're set to meet him in two weeks." 

"Two weeks?! I can't wait that long, forget it." Sehun scoffs.

"Chill sweetheart," Jongin coos. "You know him personally and it's impossible for him to forget you so easily so I added him using your facebook account that I made. He accepted the request and I sent a message." 

"Any answers yet?" Sehun asks.

"He rejected it." 

Sehun's eyes twitch in annoyance. "Then why did you even call me?" 

"So that you know that I'm doing my job." 

"Haven't you traced Luhan yet?" Sehun asks.

"If I did, I would be telling you. In the meantime, I can take you to Zhang Yixing." 

"Oh, you found him too?" 

He hears Jongin laughing at the other end of the line. "Yeah and I have something interesting to tell you about him, I'll pick you up later."

"Okay, I'll see you." Sehun says before ending the call.

He meets Johnny's intrigued gaze once he puts down his phone but Sehun chose to ignore it. "That's weird, he's suddenly back to normal, perhaps he really was just sleep deprived." Sehun shrugs.

"Do you think that's weirder than him calling you pet names and you not even telling him to stop?" Johnny asks.

"I told him to knock it off." Sehun points out.

"You told him that while giggling like a school girl." Johnny spat.

"You can tell that he wasn't serious. It's in his nature." Sehun tells him.

"Not sure if you're just dense, in denial or just stupid." Johnny grumbles. 

"I'm going back to work." Sehun changes the subject. Johnny didn't bother him anymore after that. 

Jongin was already waiting outside the shop once his shift was over but before they leave to meet Yixing, they stopped by a cafe first. 

"This is new," Sehun says as their drinks were served. "You always make me pay for our food and drinks." 

"Well you became my personal chef for the past few days so this is really nothing." Jongin explains. 

Sehun smiles. "I cook because I want to, you don't have to pay me back." 

"Well I did this because I wanted to do it as well." Jongin retorts. Sehun just beams. 

"Anyways, what was it that you wanted to tell me about Yixing?" Sehun asks.

"Do you remember his occupation or how you met him?" Jongin asks. 

"Johnny and our workers had this team dinner at a bar and I got really drunk. I woke up the next day sore and naked right next to Yixing." Sehun scratched his head. "Our relationship was a bit backwards, it was so awkward. We gave our introductions while both of us were on bed. He was so chill about it." he laughs.

"Oh wow, you really are full of surprises." Jongin snorts. "Yixing is a choreographer, by the way." 

"Yeah, I remember that." Sehun nods. "He's really great at dancing and that's why he's the best sex that I ever had... I was drunk but I remember how amazing that night was." 

Jongin gives him a challenging smirk. "You haven't had sex with me." 

"No thank you, my list is kinda full." Sehun lilts with a playful smile on his face. 

"You'll seriously regret it. Lay is really an amazing dancer but I'm just as amazing too you know." Jongin wiggles his eyebrows.

Sehun suddenly looks confused. "Huh? Lay? And what? You dance?" 

"Did you seriously think that my only skill was digging dirt on random people? I have a real job too, you know. I work as a choreographer and dance instructor. Lay and I met at a workshop once. Lay was his stage name." Jongin narrates. 

Sehun's jaw drops. "Wait, what? You know Yixing? But... why didn't you track him first if you know him personally? And holy shit you're a dance intructor?!" 

Jongin places a finger on Sehun's lips. "You're being too loud." he reminds since almost everyone at the cafe was looking at them. "I personally know Yixing since we're kind of like rivals. I know him as Lay not Yixing. I was only able to remember him when I searched his name and saw a picture and yes, I am a dance instructor." 

Sehun grins. "I've never seen you dance but I've seen Yixing. If you really were rivals then you really are good." 

Jongin rests his chin against his palm. "Well you know what they say about amazing dancers," he sounded so suggestive. 

"Yeah, I can take the hint from the partners you bring in every night." Sehun says. "Do you sleep with your students?" 

"Only the ones that impress me." 

Sehun crosses his arms. "I attended Yixing's classes for a bit to get his attention but it didn't really work so I gave up." 

"You should've attended mine." Jongin chuckles. "Then at least I would've known you before you reached twelve." 

"No way, if you were my twelfth then you would've dumped me by now." Sehun scoffs. 

"What makes you think I'd do that?" 

"Isn't that what you always do?" Sehun retorts. Jongin suddenly frowns and Sehun immediately regretted what he said. "We should meet Yixing soon, it's getting late." he changes the subject once again. 

Jongin stands up. "Come on." 

Sehun follows him. It's not like what he said was wrong but Sehun chose to not add more fuel to the fire. Jongin brought him to Yixing's dance studio. 

"Hey Jongin! I thought you wanted to go on a break for now, why are you back?" an unknown man greeted. Based on his outfit and aura, Sehun could tell that he's a dance instructor too. Jongin greets the man with a friendly hug.

"Oh I'm not here to dance, I just brought this princess over to meet Yixing." Jongin points Sehun. 

"Princess?" Sehun frowns. 

"Ahh, who's this pretty little thing?" Jongin's friend plays along. 

"Little? I'm taller than you." Sehun huffs.

"Taemin, this is Sehun. Sehun, this is Taemin." Jongin introduces. Taemin smiles at him while Sehun glowers.  

"And why are you taking him to Yixing?" Taemin asks, completely unbothered by Sehun's glares.

"Yixing is his ex, he wants to get back with him." Jongin says.

"Jongin! You're not supposed to tell him that!" 

"It's fine, he's a good friend." Jongin waves him off. 

"Well you know where Yixing's studio is, good luck with that." Taemin grins. 

"Thanks, we'll be going." Jongin nods and Sehun just follows. 

Jongin leads Sehun to Yixing's studio. The students were leaving just when they arrived. "This is good timing, go and talk to him. I'll be at my studio for now." 

Sehun instinctively held Jongin's wrist. "Wait, where's your place?" 

"Three rooms to the left. Don't be nervous." Jongin gives him a reassuring smile before pulling away. 

Sehun looks back at the dance studio, he spots Yixing in the room. The last student just left so he enters the room.

"Classes are over," 

Sehun was suddenly confused. "You don't remember me?" 

Yixing gives a confused smile. "Were you my student before?" 

"I'm Sehun... Oh Sehun?" 

Yixing still looked confused. "We dated? It was last year?" Sehun tells him.

Yixing gives him a once over. "Sorry, my memory really isn't good, I feel bad for not recognizing someone as pretty as you." 

Pretty? Was he really pretty? Even Taemin described him like that.

"I even enrolled in your classes once." Sehun adds but he was on the verge of giving up.

"Really? That's nice, what brings you here?" Yixing asks as he unplugged the speaker and his phone. 

Sehun was about to reply when Yixing drops his phone on the floor. Sehun rushes and bends down to pick it up. When he gets back up, he realizes that Yixing was looking at his ass.

"Excuse me for a bit..." Yixing says. 

Sehun gasps when Yixing suddenly gropes his ass. He quickly stumbles back. "Wait, what the hell was that?!" Sehun exclaims. 

Yixing chuckles. "Sehun! The Oh Sehun! Now I remember you. I thought you were familiar." 

Sehun laughs awkwardly. "You know what, I think I should leave." 

"Why are you here anyways?" 

"Oh, I'm here with Jongin. I just thought I'd stop by. I'll see you." he says flippantly.

"See you sweet bottom!" Yixing beams.

Jongin was enjoying the silence of his dance studio when he hears a door slamming. He sees a flustered looking Sehun rushing inside.

"What happened?" Jongin asks.

"He recognized my ass!" Sehun exclaims. "He couldn't recall dating me or me being his student but he fucking recognized my ass. How is that even possible?!"

Jongin couldn't help but laugh. "Well in Yixing's defense, he really has a thing for butts and your ass is really nice." 

Sehun slumps down on the floor and pulls his hair in frustration. "Gosh, I've never been so embarrassed my whole life. Thank goodness no one was there to witness it. He even called me sweet bottom, what kind of nickname is that?" 

"Well I could give it a try to confirm the nickname for you." Jongin suggests.

Sehun gives him an unimpressed look. "What am I doing with my life?" he whines. "The engagement party is coming soon and I only have three ex boyfriends left." 

Jongin takes a seat beside him. "From what I've searched, both Zitao and Luhan are in China while Baekhyun has a really busy schedule." 

Sehun sighs. "I don't want to see that disappointed look on my mom's face again. Yoora's mother has a lot of things to say too. I don't want to be compared with my brother once again." 

"It's your life, live it the way you want to. Comparisons suck anyways." Jongin says. 

"I wish it was that easy." Sehun sighs. "I got so used to being compared. My brother has always been the smarter one, the more successful one, the nicer one..." 

"Well you're definitely the hotter one." Jongin adds.

Sehun giggles. "I'm being serious here." he punches his shoulder.

"Hey, you're in my studio. If you want to sulk, you need to dance it out. Show me what you got." Jongin challenges as he stands up. 

"I haven't danced in a while." Sehun says but Jongin offers his hand and pulls him up. 

"You need to dance every now and then, you'll get rusty." Jongin chuckles as he connected his phone to the speaker and started playing upbeat music. 

"Excuse you, becoming a performer was my dream job but my parents opposed so I ended up taking business ad instead. It's a good thing that I love baking too. I can't imagine how miserable my life would be if I ended up doing a job that I hated." Sehun says.

"Well now I'm giving you the chance." Jongin gestures at his studio. "Perform," 

Sehun smiles. He takes in the music first before he began moving. His movements were sharp yet elegant, that's what Jongin notices. The music was upbeat but Sehun's moves still remained graceful. 

Sehun was panting when the music faded out, Jongin smiles at him. "Enroll in my class once my break is over, I'd love to see you dancing." he says.

"Wasn't I too stiff? I was holding back because I didn't want you to think that I was showing off." Sehun asks.

A new song started to play and Jongin chuckles. "If you were still holding back then I can't wait to see you going all out. Good dancers are also good in bed, you definitely gave your ex boyfriends a wonderful time." Jongin winks before he began following the beat of the music. 

Seeing Jongin dance was just... magical. Sehun didn't even know why Jongin complimented his dancing, Jongin was just in a different league. 

"Wait, were you just trying to make me feel better when you complimented me? Because I'm shit compared to you." Sehun stops him. 

Jongin smiles. "You were perfect." he placed his hands on Sehun's waist before harshly pulling him close. Jongin hears Sehun gasping into his ears. "It's all about styles. I want to tell you about something..." he whispers.

"What?" 

Jongin swiftly moves behind him. His hands were still on his hips, Sehun felt so lost. 

"I hate it when you think so lowly of yourself." Jongin says. 

"I can't help it." he meets Jongin's gaze in the mirror. 

Sehun was about to ask Jongin what he was about to do when Jongin suddenly rolls his hips. The music playing was a bit sultry, Sehun realizes what was going on. 

"Hey, we should go." Sehun says.

"You're not backing out on me this time, Sehun. This is my studio, so it's my rules." Jongin whispers against his ear.

"What exactly are we doing?" Sehun asks.

"Dance lessons." Jongin smirks. "You were asking if you were a bit stiff. I'm here to help you with that." 

Jongin's hands on his hips guided him, at the same time he feels Jongin grinding against him. Sehun felt dizzy but he let's the music take charge anyways. 

"Not so stiff anymore, are we?" Jongin grins. 

Sehun giggles. "You're always making me do all this weird shit with you." 

"You give in anyways." Jongin lilted before forcefully turning Sehun around. 

"Well you're kind of difficult to resist." 

"Then stop resisting." Jongin's sweet smile turns into a deadly smirk in a matter of seconds. He playfully bites his lips before doing a body roll against Sehun. 

"Holy shit, this isn't Magic Mike. Calm down." Sehun laughs as he steps back, he somehow forgets that Jongin's hands were still on his waist so both of them ended up stumbling back. 

Sehun groans when he feels Jongin's weight against his. "This is so cliche." he bellows. 

"Wow, I've always wanted to get you in this position." Jongin jokes. 

Sehun playfully hits his arm. "Get off." he laughs.

"I need additional charges for the impromptu dance lessons." Jongin says. "I won't accept food this time."

"You already grinded on me, what else do you want?" Sehun asks.

"Hmm..." Jongin tries to act innocent as he untucked Sehun's shirt. "I wonder..." he says as he squeezed Sehun's sides.

Sehun feels his face heating up but he maintains his composure. "Be my date," 

Jongin's ears perk up. "Huh?" 

"Well the engagement party is coming up and I have no date yet so... will you go with me?" Sehun asks.

"This isn't just something you asked so suddenly because you were panicking, right?" Jongin's hands moved closer to his chest.

"Yes or no? Just answer me before I change my mind about asking you." he scoffs.

Jongin smiles. "Fine, yes... but you'll have to beg for it." 

"Jongin!" Sehun whines.

Jongin laughs. "Okay, okay. I'm just kidding." 

"Good, now get your hands off me." 

They stare into each other's eyes for a bit before Sehun crawled upwards to make Jongin move. "I'll wait for you outside." Sehun says before he scurried away.

"I'll be there." Jongin says. 

Sehun takes a deep breath once he was outside. It was wrong. It was so wrong but he feels so... light, so happy. Heck he's even excited for the engagement party right now because of Jongin.

"Slow down, Sehun" he tells himself. "He's not on your list." he reminds himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin attend the engagement party together. Sehun meets a familiar face.

"You're dropping by? Why?" Sehun asks Yeonseok through the phone. His brother just called to tell him that he's stopping by the shop.

"Oh stop complaining, I'm craving for a lava cake so you better start preparing right now." Yeonseok laughs.

Once the call ended, Sehun blew his the bangs that were sticking to his forehead. "You heard him, you handle the cashier for now." he tells Johnny.

"We already have a ready made cake though." Johnny points out.

"I'm baking ten more and I'm forcing him to buy it all." Sehun huffs. "That's what he gets for coming on short notice."

"You're so petty." Johnny says in amusement. "Your brother can't resist you anyways."

"I bet he's just stopping by to make sure that I'm coming to his engagement party tomorrow. He'll probably be asking me about my date too." Sehun assumes.

"Speaking of your date, how are things going with your ex hunting? It's been two days since you and Jongin met up with Yixing." Johnny asks.

"I stopped for now. The remaining three are hard to contact so I gave Jongin a break." Sehun replies.

"So does it mean that Jongin's not hiding in your apartment?"

"Jongin hasn't brought anyone to his apartment so he doesn't need to hide." Sehun shrugs. "He drops by to ask me for food though."

Johnny was in deep thought for a moment. "Did something happen between you two?"

"What makes you say that?" Sehun asks.

"Well... you postponed your ex hunting while Jongin hasn't slept with anyone. It's weird." Johnny wonders. "The party is tomorrow but you're so chill about it too, so what's up?"

Johnny is always so good at noticing everything. Sehun will give him credit for that.

"Jongin will be my date for tomorrow." Sehun tells him. "I asked him two nights ago."

Johnny gasps. "You did?! What about your number?"

"I didn't have sex with him so it doesn't count." Sehun defends. "And it's a friendly date. He's there as my friendly companion."

"I call bullshit." Johnny huffs.

"Hey, it's the truth. Jongin and I are still the same anyways." Sehun adds.

It's a lie. He and Jongin aren't exactly the same, well at least Jongin was still the same. Sehun is trying hard to not think too much about the elder.

"I'm quite surprised that he hasn't fucked you yet. You've been hanging out for almost a week with him and he's shown how interested he was with you since your first meeting, I'm surprised you held out this long." Johnny laughs.

"What did you think I would do? Spread my legs for him like I did to all the assholes I dated?" Sehun scowls. "Not you, by the way..." he quickly adds.

"It's fine." Johnny gives a half-smile. "I'm sorry if I said something offensive but here's an advice, don't get too close with Jongin if you really don't want your number to increase. He wants a hook up while you want a real commitment, those are two different things."

"Noted." Sehun nods. Johnny leaves him to give him time to concentrate on his baking. He tried to understand Johnny's words but it's just hard. Of course he knows that Jongin is the type to not take relationships seriously but it's not that easy to ignore his charming personality either.

It was past noon when Yeonseok arrives at his shop. Sehun greets his brother before giving him his orders. "I only wanted one. Why is the receipt like this?!" Yeonseok exclaims.

"Pay up, I'm not giving you a discount." Sehun grins.

"This is capitalism." Yeonseok scoffs as he takes out his wallet. He hands the bills to Johnny who was completely amused by the situation.

"So what brings you here anyways?" Sehun asks as he and Yeonseok stayed at the vacant chairs in the cafe.

"I have to make sure that you're coming to the engagement party." Yeonseok answers. "Are you?"

"I don't have a choice."

"And your date?" his brother asks.

As if on cue, Sehun's phone buzzed. He ignores his brother for a moment to check his phone. His lips automatically smile when he sees the message.

Jongin sent him a picture. Sehun could tell that Jongin was currently on his bed because of the bed sheets. Jongin was making a funny face at the camera. He was also shirtless.

"Get off my bed!!!" Sehun types.

Jongin simply sends him another picture with an even more obnoxious pose. Sehun laughs.

"At least wear a shirt, you look like you haven't showered yet >:( " Sehun replies.

The next picture that Jongin sent was him holding one of Sehun's shirts. "I'm stealing yours :P " Jongin captions.

Before Sehun could type a reply, Yeonseok snatches his phone from him. "Who is this textmate of yours that you end up forgetting my existence just because of a message?"

Sehun didn't get the chance to take his phone back because Yeonseok already scrolled through his messages with Jongin. His brother quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't this your neighbor? Are you dating him?" Yeonseok asks.

"No, he's a friend of mine." Sehun denies.

"He sent you shirtless pictures of him on your bed then he also takes one of your shirts. You were also smiling like some lovesick teenager. This guy doesn't sound like a friend." Yeonseok says with suspicion.

"I know the situation doesn't look good but he's really just a friend." Sehun laughs as he explained.

"Are you sure he's really just a friend? You don't have to lie to me, Sehun." Yeonseok assures.

"He isn't lying," Johnny joins in on the conversation. "You should've seen them flirting in the kitchen. Jongin calls him honey and sweetheart too but yeah... they're friends."

Sehun glares at Johnny while his best friend simply shrugs.

Yeonseok narrows his eyes at him. "Is this friend your date tomorrow?"

"Friendly companion." Sehun corrects.

"Wear something nice tomorrow, okay? Tell that to your date too." Yeonseok reminds. "Don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah... I got it." Sehun waves him off.

Sehun snickers as his brother struggled to carry all the lava cakes that Sehun forced him to buy. Yeonseok gives him one last reprimanding look before he got on his car and left.

Once Yeonseok was gone, Sehun gives Johnny the stink eye. "Telling him about Jongin was completely unnecessary."

"Well he already caught you anyways so might as well add more to the story." Johnny defends.

Sehun looks at him in disbelief.

 

-

 

"Wow, I've never seen you looking this..." Sehun looks at Jongin once he stepped out of the walk in closet. "Stylish."

Jongin brushes his fingers through his styled hair. "It's been a while since I dressed up nicely, is it too much?"

"No," Sehun fixes Jongin's collar then his sleeves. "You really look good. I'm so used to seeing you looking like a hot mess but this whole gentleman look suits you so well."

Jongin chuckles. "You just called me a hot mess."

"Well you are one." Sehun shrugs. "Don't ditch me in the party if someone tries to flirt with you, okay?"

"Have you even looked at the mirror? My date looks like a prince, I'm not planning on looking at anyone else."

Sehun smiles sheepishly. "Geez, you really have a way with words." he says. He gives one last look at Jongin. "You really look amazing."

"You said that five times already since I wore this suit." Jongin laughs.

"I can't help it." Sehun shrugs. "I love appreciating anything that's beautiful."

"You have a way with words too, Oh Sehun." Jongin winks.

"I think it's because I've been hanging out with you too much lately." Sehun jokes.

"There's no such thing as too much when you're with me." Jongin holds out his arm. "Shall we?" 

Sehun was hesitant but he clings onto Jongin's arm anyways. "Let's go."

Sehun knew that the party was going to be something fancy but he didn't expect it to be so extravagant. No wonder Yeonseok really wanted him to dress nicely.

"Gosh, it's just an engagement party. Why are there so many people?" Sehun complains. "Most of my relatives are here. I want to go home." he grimaces.

"Relax, we just got here." Jongin says in amusement.

Sehun takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Once he saw Yeonseok and Yoora, he tugs at Jongin's arm to lead him towards the couple. Both of them smile at the people that they pass by. 

"Congratulations for your engagement." Jongin greets. "I'm Jongin, just in case you forgot."

"Thanks for keeping Sehun company tonight, Jongin. It's nice that he has a friendly companion with him." Yeonseok purposely adds more emphasis to 'friendly companion.

Jongin smirks. "I'm pretty sure you asked me to be your date, not your friendly companion." he teases.

"Shut up," Sehun scoffs.

"So much for that, just help yourselves with the food and drinks." Yeonseok changes the subject.

"Why is your party so extravagant anyways? It's not like you have a program to follow. This feels like a wedding reception already." Sehun comments.

"We just happen to have a wonderful organizer. He'll be in charge of the wedding too." Yoora says.

"Oh wait, there he is. You should meet him." Yeonseok turns to call the events organizer.

"Baekhyun! Come over here, I want you to meet my brother."

Sehun and Jongin both had surprised looks on their faces. "So this is why he's busy..." Jongin murmurs.

A guy with ash grey hair approached them, he still has the same cute rectangular smile on his lips.

Baekhyun looks just as shocked as he was when they were face to face but he was quick to regain his composure. "It's nice to meet you again, Sehun." Baekhyun smiles and reaches out his hand.

"Long time no see, Baekhyun." Sehun returns the smile and the handshake.

"And who might this be?" Baekhyun looks at Jongin.

"Jongin, I'm Sehun's friendly companion for tonight." Jongin introduces.

Sehun gives Jongin a confused look, a while ago he was insisting that he's Sehun's date.

"Nice to meet you." Baekhyun beams.

"I didn't know that you two know each other." Yeonseok says.

"We go way back." Baekhyun quickly answers. "Don't we, Sehun?"

Sehun just nods. It was so awkward. Why does he have to meet Baekhyun here at all places?

"We'll leave you for now, I still need to entertain some guests." Yeonseok says before he and Yoora left.

"Let's take a seat," Baekhyun offers. Sehun and Jongin just agreed. Once they took their seats, a waiter served them some champagne. "What do you think about the event?"

"It's so grand, it's really nice." Sehun says as he fiddled his fingers.

"You know me, I always want things grand." Baekhyun says. "I never expected you to be Yeonseok's brother, no wonder he seemed familiar. I was reminded of you."

"It's nice, I thought you'd forget me." Sehun tells him.

"Forget? Why would I? You were quite the experience." Baekhyun says as he drank his champagne.

Jongin nudges him from underneath the table. Now was the chance to flirt back but he was too shy for it. "Was I...?" he awkwardly laughs instead.

"Baekhyun, I was looking for you. Oh..." Sehun freezes when he hears that familiar voice. Shit.

"Chanyeol, you're late!" Baekhyun stands up to greet the tall man. "This is your sister's party! Why would you be late?" Baekhyun complains.

"Sorry, I was a bit busy at the restaurant." Chanyeol responds before giving Baekhyun a quick peck on the lips.

Sehun's brows furrowed. "Ahh, Sehun. This is Chanyeol, my boyfriend. Have you two met?"

"Yeah, at a bowling alley. We were with our siblings that time." Chanyeol responds. "Why do you know each other?"

"We're friends, and you?" Baekhyun asks.

"Friends." Chanyeol replies.

Sehun wanted to laugh out loud. His two ex boyfriends ended up dating each other and here they are, introducing him as a friend. Jongin seemed to notice how uncomfortable Sehun was so he decided to speak up.

"Both of you dated him, there's no need to deny. If you trust each other so much, you don't have to lie about dating Sehun. He's not an embarrassment."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were speechless for a moment while Sehun looked at Jongin in surprise. "I'll go and get some food. Don't be so nervous, make them regret that they let a gem like you go. I'll be right back." he whispers before leaving his seat.

Sehun was suddenly left with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Both were still in shock. "So you both dated each other after dating me? That's nice." Sehun begins. "You didn't have to deny me. I don't plan to intrude on your relationship."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that it'd be uncomfortable for you to be introduced as an ex." Baekhyun apologizes.

"It's fine, you were just prioritizing your relationship." Sehun reasons out.

Thankfully, the awkwardness was gone after that. Sehun was able to talk to Baekhyun and Chanyeol at ease. He asked them about their relationship and Sehun was a bit jealous. He wanted a serious relationship too.

"So Sehun... are you dating Jongin?" Baekhyun asks.

"No, we're friends." Sehun answers.

The couple exchanged looks, much to Sehun's confusion. "He wouldn't mind," Baekhyun says.

"Do you really want that?"

"I know you want it too, Chanyeol."

Sehun clears his throat to catch their attention. "What is it?" he asks.

Chanyeol sighs in disbelief while Baekhyun moves his chair closer. "Well Chanyeol and I have been dating for so long now and we just want something to spice up the relationship." Baekhyun lowers his voice.

"Are you going to ask me about kinks? I don't know much. Chanyeol is knowledgable in that field." Sehun says. Chanyeol ends up choking on his drink.

"No, not that." Baekhyun snorts. "Since both of us dated you, we want to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?" Sehun curiously listens.

"It's an invitation," Chanyeol joins in.

"For what?"

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a look before looking at Sehun again. "A threesome."

Sehun was silent for a moment, unable to register what Baekhyun just said. "What the fuck? Are you serious?" Sehun gasps.

The couple nods. "Sorry, Baekhyun has been wanting one for a while now. You're the perfect opportunity."

"No, I'm not someone you can use to spice up your relationship. You're a couple, why would you want someone to join in? I'm your ex, that makes it even more wrong." Sehun explains.

He stiffens when he feels Baekhyun's hand on his thigh. "Oh come on, it'll be fun. All you have to do is agree, we'll do all the work."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Sehun gives them an apologetic smile as he stood up. "I'm not going to let you use me, I'm not a toy. If you'll excuse me, I need to find Jongin."

Sehun's cheeks were hot, he was flustered. He was frustrated and embarrassed. The nerve of those two.

"Sehun! Oh dear, look at you! You look so handsome." Sehun stops when he sees his mother, Yoora's mother and his aunts sharing the same table. Sehun tries not to grimace as he greets them.

"Wow, he's grown so much. You have such handsome sons." one of his aunts said.

"What can I say? The Oh genes are superior." Sehun's mother jokes. "Where's your date?"

"Getting food." Sehun replies. "I-I should go."

"Who's the lucky lady, Sehun?" his aunt asks.

Sehun gives his mother a frown while his mother instantly looked apologetic. "Sehun, have you greeted your father?" she changes the subject.

"Wait, we haven't seen Sehun's date yet." one of his aunts joined in. "What dress is she wearing? What color?"

"Actually... I just brought a friend over." Sehun sighs. "I should join him now."

His aunts laugh. "You brought a male friend over as a date? Sehun, you're almost in your late twenties. Your brother is going to get married soon and I've yet to see you dating someone so seriously."

"He always has a different date at our parties and reunions, remember?"

"Stop pestering the boy." Mrs. Park speaks up. "Let him be, it's his life." she probably understood since Chanyeol has been dating Baekhyun for a while now.

"We just don't want him to end up alone." another one of his aunts added.

Sehun wanted to tell them to stop. He wanted to yell at them but he can't. He didn't want to embarrass his mom or his brother for his outburst. Instead he forced out a smile.

"Mom, I need to go. Johnny might need me in the shop." he says.

His mother understood. She stood up and hugged him. "Don't listen to them, okay?" she whispers. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." he whispers back. "I have to go." he tells the women at the table.

He sees Jongin eating at a different table. He taps his shoulder. "We're leaving."

"Huh? Why? The--" Jongin stops when he sees Sehun's expression. "At least say goodbye to your brother first."

"I'll see you outside." Sehun says.

He approaches Yeonseok and Yoora. "I'm sorry but I have to leave."

"Already?" Yoora frowns.

"I'm sorry."

Yeonseok could tell he was upset just by looking at him. His brother sighs. "It was mom's sisters again, huh?" Sehun simply nods. "Don't listen to them, you're wonderful." he ruffles Sehun's hair.

"Tell dad I said hi." Sehun tells him before he met up with Jongin in the parking lot.

Jongin didn't ask him any questions on their way home and he was glad for that. When they got to their apartment, Jongin leads him to his place instead. "I stole a bottle of wine from your brother's party, want some?"

Sehun smiles. "You're unbelievable."

"Hey, some people in there made you upset. They deserve one less bottle of wine because of that." Jongin grins.

Jongin notices how Sehun's expression suddenly changed. "Do you want to talk about it? Or... I can be an amazing stress reliever."

Sehun chuckles. "Unfortunately, I'm not upset enough to have frustrated sex with you."

Jongin fakes a dramatic sigh. "And here I thought you were ready to let me in."

"Come on, get that bottle of wine ready." Sehun giggles.

Jongin takes his coat off and loosens his tie. "Before that, we need to play a game."

"What game? This better not be anything perverted, Jongin. A while ago I was asked for a threesome, I'm still pissed."

Jongin ends up laughing. "Gosh, you should've said yes. That's so hot."

"Jongin! The game?"

Jongin turns on his gaming console. "It's just an innocent game of Halo." he says.

"How innocent?" Sehun narrows his eyes.

"Winner gets to give a dare to the loser." Jongin says. "Loser drinks a glass of wine too."

"Is this your plan of getting me drunk enough to have sex with you?" Sehun asks.

"I wonder..." Jongin hums innocently.

"Too bad, I'm good at this game." Sehun says smugly. "

Sehun really was good at the game. He won the first two games easily. His dares for Jongin were simple. He just flicked his forehead and made him run across the lobby while pretending to be chased by zombies. It was obnoxious but Jongin was happy to make Sehun laugh.

However, Sehun did not expect Jongin to be good at the game either. After his two wins, Jongin won three times in a row. Jongin's dares were simple, Sehun just has to take a piece of his clothing off every time he loses. He already took off his shoes, socks and neck tie. He's still covered up.

"You're wasting your time with the dare, Jongin." Sehun singsongs after winning another round. "Give me a foot massage." Sehun says.

"Your dares are so boring." Jongin snorts as he complies with Sehun's dare.

"Hey, just the feet. Your hands are moving up." Sehun warns. "I have a pretty high alcohol tolerance, just so you know."

"I'm not letting you win anymore after this."

"Try me. Is that the best you can do?" Sehun challenges.

He just had to ask. Sehun was ready to believe that Jongin was going easy on him because he never got to win after that. His belt, coat and pants were off after losing three games.

Jongin smirks. "Two more games till you're naked."

"Not happening," Sehun insists.

"Fuck," Sehun curses when Jongin wins once again. "How are you so good?"

"I play this game all day whenever you're working," Jongin shrugs. "And don't change the subject, get to stripping."

Sehun rolls his eyes. "Look away," Jongin follows. He hurriedly takes off his underwear before sitting down on the couch quickly. It was a good thing that his button up shirt was long enough to cover him.

"This reminds me of our first meeting, you were just wearing something like this too." Jongin says after looking at Sehun.

"You were naked when I first saw you." Sehun points out.

"Just say the dare, sweetheart." Jongin teases.

"I'll dare you to run back at Yeonseok's party to announce that you stole a bottle of wine if I win." Sehun scoffs.

"You wouldn't want to know what I'd dare you if I ever win."

Sehun felt a chill running down his spine due to excitement but he tried to not show it. "One last game."

"It's on,"

They were both tense throughout the entire game. They were both yelling at each other whenever one of them nearly gets killed. Sehun was trying his best to distract Jongin by crossing and uncrossing his legs.

"Damn it, Sehun. You're cheating." Jongin complains.

"It's not cheating." Sehun lilts.

"Two can play at that game."

Sehun yelps when Jongin grabs his leg and yanks him closer. Sehun fumbles with the controller. "This is cheating!" he complains.

"It's not cheating." Jongin imitates the way Sehun said it earlier.

At that instant, Sehun's character drops to the ground. Jongin's screen has win while his has lose. At this point, Sehun is too afraid to even look at Jongin.

"I'm giving you three chances to distract me and change the subject." Jongin says.

"And what if I fail?" Sehun hesitantly meets his gaze.

Jongin simply smirks. "Then I'll have to personally take that shirt off for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Sehun blinks in confusion as he tried to process what Jongin just said. "Wait, what the heck is that supposed to mean? How am I going to distract you?" he yaps.

Jongin shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, it's up to you. I'm being generous by giving you three chances. You should have been naked by now."

Sehun avoids Jongin's gaze. His cheeks were heating up. Right now he just feels so bare in front of Jongin. He can't even believe that he was distracting Jongin by showing his legs. This was partly his fault in the first place.

"Okay, I'm tired and I want to go back to my apartment." Sehun says.

"That's one chance down, two more to go." Jongin chuckles.

"What?! Does that count? Wait, that's so unfair!" Sehun complains.

"I'd be more strategic if I were you, one more complaint and you'll only have one chance left." Jongin was clearly enjoying this.

Sehun thought for a bit. "Is it okay to ask you some personal questions?"

Jongin cocks an eyebrow at him. "Sure," he plays along.

"I know this isn't my business but... since when did you start sleeping with random people? Have you ever been in a serious relationship?" he hesitantly asks.

Jongin lets out a humorless laugh. "Wow, you're really good at changing the subject." he runs his fingers through his hair. "I've only officially dated one woman. We dated for a year, we were in college. I really loved her but I found out that she was just using me. Dating me was just a way for her to make her ex jealous, she wanted to get back with him."

Sehun frowns but Jongin continues. "I let her go but turns out her asshole of an ex didn't really want her back. It was so pathetic, she tried getting back with me after getting dumped but I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped caring about relationships since then and that's how I ended up like... this."

Sehun looks down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." No wonder Jongin didn't want to help him at first when he asked for his help. "They broke up with you for a reason." Jongin said. "I didn't know that you had issues with your ex. I even asked you to help me find my exes, I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm actually glad that you asked me, it made me realize something." Jongin smiles.

"Realize what?"

"There was a time when I always blamed myself for lacking. I kept looking down on myself. I thought I wasn't enough for her but then I met you. I honestly thought you were nuts because you wanted to get back with one of your exes but even if you kept failing, you were determined. I can tell that you genuinely want a serious relationship. You keep looking down on yourself a lot too but honestly, your ex boyfriends are idiots for letting you go." Jongin tells him.

"You made me realize that I shouldn't have blamed myself back then. My ex was an idiot for letting me go and the same goes for the twelve assholes that broke up with you before."

Sehun smiles at him. "I've had decent boyfriends, don't generalize."

"How many?" Jongin asks.

"Three," Sehun snorts. "Johnny, Minseok and Luhan."

"You deserved so much more," Jongin sighs.

"It's partly my fault, I guess I was kind of easy to get?" Sehun wonders.

"Easy to get?" Jongin scoffs. "You're nowhere near easy to get, you're such a challenge."

Sehun laughs at that. "Well we wouldn't have gotten this close if I wasn't a challenge."

"Speaking of challenges, I'm still not distracted enough. You get one chance left." Jongin yawns.

Sehun actually forgets about their game. "How the hell? Even I forgot that the game was still on." 

"You're supposed to distract me, not yourself." Jongin drawls.

Sehun mentally curses as he thought of another escape plan. An idea strikes his mind but he knows that it was completely stupid. It was worth a shot though.

"Jongin, what exactly are we?" he asks.

His idea probably worked since Jongin was rendered speechless for a moment. "What kind of question is that?" Jongin asks back.

"When we were at the party earlier, it felt weird to introduce you as a friend." Sehun honestly says. "You were my date but I told my aunts that you were just a friend that I invited over. It felt like a lie. It felt like I was... denying you." Sehun lets out a frustrated sigh. "And it's so annoying because I shouldn't be thinking of you like that, I kept reminding myself of the list."

Sehun knew he was just rambling by now but he couldn't stop. "You probably think I'm stupid for believing a palm reader's words. That woman could have just messed with me but I don't know, I want to be cautious but it's getting so difficult to... resist you."

It took all of his courage to look at Jongin. He still hasn't responded or reacted. Sehun felt his heart sinking, he shouldn't have said it. He probably ruined what he and Jongin had... whatever it is.

"I should... go," he slowly stands up.

But before he could go, Jongin grabs him by the wrist. "Where are you going?"

"To my apartment?"

"Why? You lost."

Sehun's eyes widen. "But I said something wrong... didn't I?"

"You were supposed to change the subject to distract me but you only made it worse." Jongin stands up. "There goes your three chances."

Sehun didn't speak or move as Jongin unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. Jongin was staring into his eyes and Sehun felt so lost in that gaze.

"I don't know what we are too but you and I..." Jongin continues to unbutton Sehun's shirt. "Need to stop resisting."

"What if this is another one of my mistakes?" Sehun asks as Jongin slides down his sleeves.

"I'm not going to be your mistake."

A deafening silence enveloped them for a bit before both of them leaned in for a kiss.

Jongin grabs Sehun's waist while Sehun was holding onto Jongin's arms. It started off gentle but it isn't long until it got more heated; it was like a spark was ignited after all that resisting, it was full of want. Full of desire.

Jongin nibbles Sehun's bottom lip and the younger parts his lips. Sehun has a lot of experiences when it comes to making out but he never felt so weak in the knees because of a kiss before. That is, before he got kissed by Jongin.

A soft moan escapes Sehun's lips as Jongin presses his body closer, the friction of Jongin's slacks against his crotch wasn't helping.

Jongin stops to let Sehun take the lead. The younger was indeed an experienced kisser. It felt like Sehun was coaxing his soul out of him. As Sehun was distracted with the kiss, he slowly led him towards the bed.

Sehun only realizes it when he falls back against Jongin's bed. He breaks off the kiss but Jongin's lips chase his, not even giving him a chance to breathe.

Jongin's hands were all over Sehun's body. Another sinful moan escapes Sehun's lips when he felt Jongin's hand squeezing his backside.

"W-wait," Sehun gasps when Jongin pulls back to trail kisses down Sehun's neck. His eyes fluttered close when Jongin began sucking at his neck. "Jongin wait," he breathes out.

"Don't worry, I have lube."

"No, it's not that."

Sehun grabs Jongin's arm just when he was about to check his bedside drawer. "We have to slow down." Sehun pants. "I have to slow down."

Jongin slowly pulls his arm back, he gives Sehun a confused stare. "Is it because of that list again?"

Sehun doesn't respond and Jongin simply sighs. "I don't want to act on impulse too, you know." Sehun adds.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Sehun was silent for a moment. "Yeah..."

"What if I don't put it all in? Does that count?" Jongin asks.

Sehun laughs. "It counts,"

"How about a blowjob?"

"Shut up,"

"A handjob?"

"Stop it!"

"Can I eat your ass?"

"Jongin!" Sehun starts laughing.

Jongin rolls off of him and lets out a frustrated groan. "You are such a cockblock, I'm already hard."

"You can just go to the bathroom." Sehun sits up to adjust his shirt. "And you also finally got me naked so props to you." he chuckles as he covered himself up.

Jongin was shamelessly eyeing him. Sehun's milky white skin was a contrast to his maroon colored bedsheets. The younger's hair was a mess and his lips were swollen. He looked so sinful yet at the same time, innocent.

"What is it?" Sehun asks when he realizes that Jongin was ogling him. "I'm not playing any more games."

Jongin scoots closer to him. "I can still kiss you, right?" he asks.

"You shouldn't." Sehun's voice was nearly a whisper.

Jongin smiles. "Nah, I'm still going to kiss you." With that, he leans forward to kiss Sehun once again.

He feels Sehun smiling against the kiss and even though Sehun told him to stop, he was still satisfied.

"Stay here for tonight." Jongin says once their lips part.

Sehun smiles again. "I will, thanks for being my date tonight."

Jongin kisses him again. "My pleasure," 

***

Sehun was the first to wake up the next morning. Jongin was at the edge of his bed when they slept but right now he conveniently found himself right beside Sehun. Sehun was about to move when he realizes that Jongin's hand has somehow snaked its way underneath his shirt and onto his back. Sehun smiles in amusement, Jongin truly has his ways.

He took the moment to observe Jongin's features. His hair, his eyes, his nose and his plush lips. Sehun thought he was captivating.

Jongin shifts closer and Sehun felt the hand on his back moving lower onto his ass. "I know you're awake, Jongin." Sehun groans as he flicks his forehead.

Jongin hums before his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," he greets. "How are you this good looking in the morning?" there was a playful smile on his lips.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sehun retorts.

"I could wake up to this scene everyday." Jongin says.

"Shouldn't you be hiding in my apartment by now?" Sehun giggles.

"I'm definitely not hiding from you."

"Well that's because we didn't have sex."

"Yet." Jongin adds.

"You still haven't given up on that?" Sehun asks.

"You really think I'd give up after making out and sleeping on the same bed with you?"

Sehun has no smart remark for that so he did what he does best; change the subject.

"Get up, we can't stay in bed all day." he says.

"Actually, we can. It's a Sunday." Jongin drawls as he kept his hold on Sehun.

"I need to leave to meet up with my friends." Sehun whines.

Jongin sighs in defeat before letting Sehun go. "I'll cook dinner for you tonight." he tells Jongin as he got up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sehun looks at him in confusion while Jongin gives him a knowing look. Sehun rolls his eyes before leaning down to kiss him. Jongin instantly kisses back.

A knock on Jongin's door caused them to pull away from each other for a moment.

"Jongin? Babe? Are you here?"

Sehun narrows his eyes at Jongin while the latter scrambles to get up on the bed. "Who the hell?"

"I should be the one asking that, who the hell is that?" Sehun asks.   
"Jongin? I know you're in there." the knocking continues.

"Ahhh," Jongin rakes his fingers through his hair. "Remember the girl that wouldn't leave my room last week? She thinks I'm her boyfriend or something, she comes back every other day."

"Gosh, can't she take the hint?" Sehun grunts.

Jongin was somewhat amused because Sehun was acting like a completely jealous boyfriend but all that amusement was shattered when he hears her calling his name again.

"She still hasn't given up, I told her I'm not interested." Jongin complains.

"Open the door and let her in," Sehun says.

"Are you crazy? She'll never leave if I did that."

"Trust me, I have a plan. Remember what we did back then? Just play along." there was a hint of mischief in Sehun's voice.

Jongin trusts him so he opens the door. The girl outside (he forgot her name) instantly smiles upon seeing him. "I missed you!"

"Look, you need to stop coming here." Jongin didn't bother to hide the frustration in his voice. "We're not--"

"Jongin? Who's that?"

Jongin had to stop himself from grinning when he hears Sehun's voice. Sehun is definitely up to no good.

The girl walks past Jongin to get in his apartment, Sehun was currently on his bed. He was acting as if he just woke up. "Who is she?" Sehun asks as he arched his neck, making sure that the girl sees the hickey that Jongin left the last night.

Jongin was beyond amused.

"It's you, aren't you the one that barged in on us last time?!" the girl yapped.

"Jongin, who is she?" Sehun asks.

"I'm dating him! Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Jongin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The nerve of this woman.

Sehun fakes a gasp. "You're dating... her?!"

"No," Jongin was close to laughing.

"Yes!" the girl yells.

"How could you?! I trusted you! You said you were single! You tricked me!" Sehun began throwing the pillows on Jongin's bed towards him and the girl.

"Hey, I'm not really dating her. I swear, I like you. Just you." Jongin says as he blocked whatever Sehun was throwing at him.

Sehun gets up from the bed. Jongin thought Sehun was going to slap the woman but he was the one that got slapped instead.

"Fuck? What was that for?" he whines. Sehun may be acting but that slap was real. Sehun nearly laughs.

"I disobeyed my parents for you but you have the nerve to lie? How could you?!" Sehun starts crying loudly and Jongin reaches out to hug him.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. It was a mistake." Jongin whispers.

The girl looks at them in complete confusion and frustration. "You're both so messed up, I'm leaving." she huffs before running out of the room.

When they hear the door slamming, Sehun starts laughing loudly. Jongin couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You'd make a wonderful actor, Sehun." Jongin says in between laughs. "You're so unbelievable, that slap fucking hurts."

Sehun cups his face. He was still giggling. "I'm sorry, I had to make it look believable. At least she won't bother you anymore."

"Thanks," Jongin grins.

"You have to promise me one thing though," Sehun says.

"That is?"

"When you're sleeping with someone, make sure that they know that it's just no strings attached sex. You still hurt her feelings, you know. I feel a bit bad for making a fool out of her." Sehun says as he caresses Jongin's cheek. "Some of my exes just used me so I kind of understand how she feels."

Jongin gives him a half-smile. Sehun really has a wonderful heart, Jongin concludes. "I promise."

"Good," Sehun smiles before kissing his cheek. "Behave while I'm gone."

"Yes sir," Jongin steals one last kiss before Sehun pulls away. "Wait, your clothes?"

"I'm leaving them so that I'd have a reason to go back later." Sehun beams.

Jongin simply smiles. "See you later, you better behave too."

"I will." Sehun chuckles before leaving his apartment.

Once Sehun was gone, Jongin felt giddy. He was still smiling like a complete fool.

"I swear, I like you. Just you." 

Sehun may be acting but Jongin is sure he wasn't when he said those words.

Sehun wasn't any better either. He went out with his friends to watch a movie, he hasn't paid attention to the movie at all. All he could think about was Jongin and nothing else.

"Sehun! Hey Sehun!" Jackson's voice knocked him back to reality.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I was asking you about the movie but it looks like you didn't pay attention to that either." Jackson grumbles.

"Sorry,"

"Let's eat for a while." Mino says.

"Actually I have plans for dinner so I can't join you guys." Sehun tells them.

"Sehun, it's too early for dinner. We'll just have some cake and coffee at a nearby cafe." Johnny sighs.

Sehun looks at his wrist watch. "Oh, I thought it was evening already."

"Are you hungover or something? You were at a party last night, right?" Jackson asks.

"Well I did have some wine last night but I wasn't drunk, anyways let's go." Sehun replies.

"Okay Sehun, tell us what happened last night." Johnny says the moment they got their orders in the cafe.

"It's just a normal party, I met two of my exes but that's about it." Sehun replies.

"You're leaving one important detail; your date. You went with Jongin." Johnny points out.

"Your hot neighbor?!" Jackson gasps.

Sehun inwardly groans. "We didn't really stay at the party for too long. My aunts were annoying so Jongin and I ended up leaving early."

"And you think we're supposed to believe that that's all that happened?" Mino scoffs. "Come on Sehun, it's obvious that you're so distracted. There are times when you'd randomly smile too."

Sehun laughs awkwardly. "Was I that obvious?"

"Is it because of Jongin?" Johnny asks.

Sehun looks down. "Yes,"

"Holy shit. You had sex with him, didn't you?" Jackson asked.

"No, I didn't!" Sehun defends. His friends gave him suspicious looks. "I promise, we didn't have sex... we didn't get... that far."

Mino and Jackson's jaws drop while Johnny gives him a disappointed look. "So something did happen."

"I might have indirectly confessed and Jongin kind of made it clear that the feeling was mutual but we just made out, I stopped him." Sehun confesses.

"You're going to go over twelve if you keep this up, Sehun." Mino points out.

"And didn't I warn you about him? He won't take you seriously, Sehun." Johnny adds.

"What do you know? Jongin is a nice guy. You don't know him well yet."

"And you think you know him well? Sehun it hasn't even been two weeks since you met him. This is just another cycle for you again. He isn't the type of guy you'd end up with."

"Stop acting like you know everything, Johnny." Sehun frowns. "I know you like the back of my hand but did our relationship work out?" Johnny purses his lips. "I know you're just worried about me but stop jumping to conclusions."

They were all quiet for a bit but Jackson eases the tension. "It seems like you really like this Jongin guy, huh?"

Sehun was caught off guard with the question. "I don't know him yet but based on how I saw you acting today, I can tell that he makes you happy. You barely defended your ex boyfriends whenever we badmouth them and considering how you defended Jongin, he must be really nice. I just hope he isn't a mistake, Sehun."

"I... appreciate your concern." Sehun quietly says. "I'm so sorry, I'm just so confused."

"Take all the time you need to think about everything but if you really want to be cautious about the palm reader's words, try things out with Luhan and Zitao first. There's nothing to lose if you try. If it doesn't work out, forget the list and try things out with Jongin." Mino says.

"I'm punching Jongin if he ever hurts you, I still don't trust the guy." Johnny scoffs.

Sehun smiles. "You're acting as if I'm dating him."

Johnny rolls his eyes. "You will be, I have a strong gut feeling."

It was a bit awkward for all of them after that so Sehun told them that he should leave early after apologizing. He stopped by the supermarket to buy groceries before taking a cab to his apartment.

He didn't even think twice about knocking on Jongin's door. Jongin greets him with a smile before helping him with the groceries.

"Wow, I can't wait for dinner." Jongin beams.

"I was looking forward to it too. What were you doing?" Sehun asks.

Jongin ushers him to take a seat beside him on the couch. Jongin gestures towards the laptop screen in front of him. "I'm still doing my job, you know?"

Sehun looks at the screen. It was Zitao's profile. He thought he'd be excited or anything but he felt nothing.

"He makes vlogs, that's why he's always travelling. It was so hard to contact him so I contacted his friends, I got his number. Do you want to give it a call?" Jongin asks.

Jongin was nowhere near enthusiastic about it compared to the previous exes that he found. Sehun recalled his friends words, he recalled their advice, their warnings but in the end, Sehun is one heck of a stubborn prick.

"Later," Sehun says. "Let's just enjoy for now." he smiles.

Jongin didn't need to be told twice. He closes his laptop then he wasted no time in pulling Sehun for a kiss. Sehun was surprised for a bit but he closes his eyes and kisses back.

Sehun thought about the list and his number again but for the first time, he pushed those thoughts away. Right now, all he could think about was Jongin.

Sehun was willing to admit it, perhaps he really does like Jongin so much more than he thinks.


	8. Chapter 8

Sehun makes sure to break away from the kiss before he got too lost in it. "I'll go and make dinner." he says before he went to the kitchen. Jongin follows to help him.

Sehun got to know more about Jongin as they were eating dinner together. Jongin got to know more about Sehun too. The whole situation just feels so domestic to Sehun. Most of his past relationships never even felt that way for him.

Once they were done cleaning up after eating, they were back at Jongin's couch. "You should check out Zitao's profile now."

Sehun actually forgot about that since his thoughts were really preoccupied with Jongin. "Okay," he says.

Jongin opens his laptop and Sehun scoots closer to take a look. Jongin didn't mind when Sehun rested his head on his shoulder. "Wouldn't it be too troublesome to contact him?" Sehun asks.

"Why? I got his personal number, leaving a message wouldn't hurt." Jongin says.

"I don't know he seems like a busy guy. He's probably going to reject me like Kyungsoo did."

"You sound like you don't even want to try."

"Do you want me to try?" Sehun asks.

Jongin looks at him. Sehun can read his actions well. With his previous ex boyfriends, Jongin was enthusiastic about telling him about them while this time, he sounded like he just wanted it over with.

"I'm just doing my job, Sehun." Jongin chuckles. "I've done my part, it's all up to you right now."

Sehun reaches over to the trackpad to scroll through Zitao's profile. He sees videos of him partying, he's met up with celebrities and he has done modelling too. "Gosh, he's totally way out of my league. Why would he want to get back with me when his life is already like this?" Sehun asks.

"Why wouldn't he?" Jongin asks back.

"Scrolling through his profile made me realize how different our lives are." Sehun replies. "It reminded me of how we ended up breaking up, we have many similarities but we're still too different."

"I thought opposites attract?"

"Well it doesn't if you're too opposite." Sehun points out. "Let's just assume that he agrees to get back with me," he starts. "I still won't like being exposed to the kind of life he has right now."

"So we're removing him from the list?"

"Yep." Sehun nods.

"So that leaves one person left." Jongin says.

"Luhan?" Sehun asks.

"Yeah,"

Luhan's the one he was looking forward to meeting the most. "I'm curious about him. I want to know how he's doing." Sehun says.

"I'll try to look for him as soon as possible." Jongin says monotonously.

"You don't have to hurry." Sehun tells him.

"Why would you say that? You were determined go through everyone in the list, right?"

"I was," Sehun quietly responds.

"Was?"

Sehun purses his lips. "I don't know I'm just... I feel like I should just take a break from the ex hunting?" he chuckles awkwardly. "But Luhan is the only one left so I don't really know. I'm a bit lost."

"I mean what if things work out with Luhan?" Sehun asks.

"Then you'll be boyfriends again." Jongin averts his gaze. "My job ends after that as well." "And so will we." he mentally adds.

"There's no guarantee that we won't break up anymore after that." Sehun says.

"You wouldn't want your number to raise so I know you'll try your best to not break up with him."

Sehun forces out a smile. "I guess so."

"You'll still talk to me even if you're dating him, right?" Jongin asks.

"Of course, Jongin."

"Really?"

Sehun smiles, a sincere one this time. "I promise. We'll still be--" he pauses because it's weird to use friends in their situation. "Like this."

Jongin gives him a playful smile. "I don't think letting me kiss you while you're dating someone is a good idea."

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I mean, we'll still be the same minus the kissing... I guess." Sehun shrugs, his cheeks were turning pink.

Jongin smiles fondly. "If that's the case, can I make the most of what I have right now?"

"Huh?"

Jongin clicks his tongue. "It means," he sets his laptop aside before turning towards Sehun. "I want to kiss you right now."

"Oh..."

The elder chuckles. "That's all you have to say?"

Sehun blinks at him. "What else am I supposed to say?"

Jongin shrugs. "I expected you to stop me."

"Shut up and just kiss me already."

Jongin grins. "If you say so," he says before connecting their lips for the nth time that day. Jongin slips his tongue into Sehun's awaiting mouth while his hands moves to Sehun's hips to pull him closer. Sehun follows Jongin's lead until he was fully seated on the other's lap.

A moan slips out of Sehun's mouth when he feels Jongin's crotch against his. Jongin slips his hands underneath Sehun's shirt while Sehun threads his fingers against Jongin's hair.

The kiss was painfully slow, Jongin was savouring every inch and every line of his mouth. Sehun's back arches when he feels Jongin's fingers brushing against his nipples. Jongin swallows the moan that Sehun lets out.

Sehun breaks the kiss, gently pushing Jongin's chest back. Jongin leans in to chase after his lips. He was already getting hard and Sehun's mind was screaming at him to stop because he might end up doing something stupid but a part of him didn't want it to stop so he gives in.

That is until Jongin's hands move to unbutton his jeans, Sehun tenses up and breaks the kiss for the second time. "W-we can't--" Sehun says flippantly.

"I'm not going all the way," Jongin's says as he continued to kiss his jaw. "Now take it off, keep your boxers on." he grunts.

Sehun's mind was going haywire. Jongin's tone demanded him to listen so he allows the elder to unbutton and unzip his pants before he stood up to take it off.

Jongin takes his sweatpants off as Sehun was standing up and he gulps upon realizing how painfully hard Jongin was. He stood still for a moment but Jongin reaches out to pull him back on his lap. He connects their lips once again and he begins to rock his hips. The fabric of their boxers provide amazing friction and it nearly drives Sehun insane.

Sehun's nails dig into his shoulders as he moans deliriously against the kiss. He kneels up only to grind back down to match with Jongin's rhythm.

This time, it was Jongin who breaks the kiss to leave kisses against Sehun's neck down to his collarbone. He wanted to savour every inch of Sehun. He unbuttons the youngers shirt and he latches his lips onto the Sehun's pink, pebbled nipples.

Jongin wanted more. He wanted more so badly but he has to hold back.

Sehun suddenly lets out a whine and Jongin realizes that his hold on the younger's hips was a bit too rough. He peppers kisses all over his face as an apology.

Sehun lets out a giddy laugh since he was a bit ticklish but that laugh suddenly transitions into a moan when Jongin rolls his hips again. Jongin smashes their lips together. Sehun matches Jongin's movements, practically riding the latter's hips. Sehun moans into his mouth as both of them picked up their pace.

"Jongin... fuck I'm going to..." Sehun pants.

"Come for me." Jongin moans. It doesn't take long until Sehun is a moaning mess. He hides his face onto the crook of Jongin's neck as he tries to catch his breath.

Jongin continues to roll his hips, Sehun mewls at the oversensitivity. Within seconds, Jongin comes as well. 

 

Sehun never said a word after all that. They spent a few minutes just catching their breaths after the come down. When Sehun meets Jongin's gaze for the first time after that, he wordlessly gets off his lap and sat at the other end of the sofa.

Jongin acted normally, at least he tried to for Sehun's sake. He even invited Sehun for a shower since they both have to clean up but Sehun shook his head at that.

Now Sehun was left sitting alone on the sofa. Flustered, sticky, embarrassed and a bit regretful and he knows he's stupid for that.

When the sound of the shower ends, Sehun tries his best to look composed. Jongin steps out of the bathroom dressed in new boxers and a clean shirt. He sees Sehun looking at him. "You should clean up too,"

Sehun winces when he stands up, he should have cleaned himself up in his own room when Jongin wasn't around. Jongin chuckles before handing the towel to him.

"I left some clothes for you to change in." Jongin adds.

Sehun nods before he headed towards the shower. While he was gone, it was Jongin's turn to have the mental breakdown. It was the wrong move to go that far. It was wrong but Jongin wanted it, he really wanted it. Heck, Jongin even wishes that they've gone farther than that.

Sehun's list is frustrating him. Most of Sehun's ex boyfriends don't even deserve to be on that list. Most of them didn't deserve Sehun.

Jongin isn't perfect and he may not be the best candidate for a boyfriend and Jongin is willing to admit that but even he can tell that he's more deserving to be in Sehun's list than the other jerks he dated.

He likes Sehun so much but he can't even tell him that because it's a losing game for him. It's a losing game because there's no way that Sehun is going to say yes to him.

Sehun has a number to maintain, he can't exceed twelve. Jongin would be number thirteen, he's the unlucky number which means Sehun can't have a number thirteen. Jongin can't be the thirteenth so he has to accept that this, this is the furthest they can go.

Sehun steps out the shower after a few minutes, he was all dressed up in Jongin's clothes. It felt like his clothes were made for Sehun as well, Jongin mentally smiles at that.

"Do you want to sleep over?" Jongin asks.

Say no, Sehun. You have to say no. "No... I already slept here last night and I also had dinner here already," Sehun says.

"Well you cooked dinner for me anyways, I insist."

Know your limits, Sehun. You have to draw the line. "Okay," Sehun agrees. No matter how much he tries, it's so hard for him to say no to Jongin.

With that, Jongin dims the light. He notices that Sehun was headed for the sofa. Jongin tsks before gently leading the younger to his bed.

"But..."

"Relax, we're just going to sleep." Jongin says as he plops down on his bed.

Sehun gives him one last hesitant look before climbing onto the bed as well. "You know, you've done way too much for me already." he says as he looks into Jongin's eyes.

"You always make it up to me so it's fine." Jongin assures.

"I feel selfish for doing this." Sehun frowns. "Do you think that I'm just... using you?"

Jongin sighs as he scoots closer. He brushes his fingers onto Sehun's face. "Never, I'd never even think of that so stop it."

"I'm sorry," Sehun says. "I'm sorry if I can't do much for you."

Jongin shakes his head. "You don't have to apologize but I want you to promise me something,"

"What is it?"

"When we wake up tomorrow, I don't want anything to change but I don't want you to forget about what happened tonight either."

Sehun looked genuinely confused. "That's... a bit..."

"Difficult?" Jongin smiles. "I know but, just do it for me, okay?"

"Okay,"

Jongin gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks, we should rest now. Good night."

Sehun was stuck in a daze for a moment before he returns the quick kiss. "Good night." 

The loud ringing of Sehun's phone by the bedside table is what wakes them up from their sleep. Jongin was sprawled onto the bed while Sehun was practically using him as a pillow. He had an arm and leg draped over the elder's body.

"Sehun... your phone." Jongin grumbles sleepily.

Sehun inwardly groans before reaching his hand out to take his phone. "Hello?" he answers, not even bothering to get up.

"Were you asleep? It's already ten. I tried calling you hours ago."

All the drowsiness was wiped away when he hears Yeonseok's voice. "H-huh? No, I was already awake. But wait, why are you calling?!"

"If you were awake then why are you already late for work? I dropped by the cafe and Johnny said you haven't shown up yet. I'm on my way to your apartment now."

Sehun instantly sits up and Jongin groans. "Wait, why didn't you just stay there?!" Sehun yelps.

"Because I'm worried. Johnny is worried too, you're barely late. I'm already in the elevator so you better be ready to leave when I get there."

Sehun ends the call. "Holy shit." he hurriedly rolls off the bed. Jongin instantly wakes up upon hearing Sehun landing on the floor.

"You okay? What's with the rush?" Jongin asks as he rubs the sleep off his eyes.

Sehun gets up. "I need to go. My brother is on his way." he flippantly says as he picked up his pants. "I forgot to set the alarm, I'm late for work. I have to go! Sorry, thanks and bye!"

By the time he opened the door, he instantly wanted to faint because Yeonseok was just about to knock on his apartment door. His brother looks at him with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Sehun, you forgot you're wa--" Jongin stops when he realizes that Yeonseok was already there. "Good morning," he nervously greets.

Yeonseok observes the pair. It was obvious that they just woke up, they both had messy hair, they were both just in their boxers and shirts and the fact that Sehun came out of Jongin's apartment while carrying his clothes pretty much puts the cherry on top.

"I know it looks bad but it isn't what it looks like." Sehun speaks up.

"Sehun, go and get dressed. Johnny is going to kill you if you don't show up at the cafe." Yeonseok says.

"But what about--" Yeonseok's glare cuts him off. He gives Jongin an apologetic glance before he ran towards his apartment.

"So... are you seeing him?" Yeonseok turns to Jongin.

"No, we're really just friends." Jongin winces at that.

"You sound like you're not convinced with that." Yeonseok crosses his arms.

"It's complicated, I'm sure Sehun would give you the explanations for that." Jongin says.

"And why can't you?"

Jongin simply gives him a bitter smile. "Because my point of view in our situation is different but at the end of the day, Sehun will be the one making the final decision." With that, Jongin bids him goodbye before closing the door. 

 

"So you're saying that you're more than friends but you're not dating either?" Johnny asks.

Yeonseok, Johnny and Sehun were all currently in the office at the cafe. Yeonseok was quick to drag Sehun into the cafe after he got ready. Sehun's brother and his best friend demanded him to explain everything the moment he got there.

"Something like that?" Sehun shrugs.

"Sounds like fuck buddies to me." Yeonseok comments.

"We're not fuck buddies." Sehun defends.

"Then explain the situation I caught you in earlier? You slept in his apartment and I saw the hickeys on your neck while you were getting dressed earlier."

Johnny gasps at this. "You said you only made out with him? Something happened again?"

"What do you mean again?!" Yeonseok exclaims.

"Wait!" Sehun shouts to make them both stop. "I'll explain everything, just don't say a word and I'll tell you." he sighs.

He explained everything from the start since Yeonseok has no clue about the list yet. He explained everything that happened between him and Jongin as well. Once he was done, Johnny had a look that clearly say "I told you so," while Yeonseok was in disbelief.

"You slept with that many men?" Yeonseok complains.

"That's all you have to say?" Sehun rolls his eyes. "Surprise big bro, people are gay."

Yeonseok pinches his ear for that. "So wait, you slept with Jongin too?"

"No I didn't. We didn't go all the way, were you even listening?!"

"But you and Jongin are still going to act normally?" Yeonseok asks.

"Well... yeah, we're still friends."

"Friends that eat each other's faces." Yeonseok points out.

"And sleep on the same bed together." Johnny adds.

"And hump on the couch." Yeonseok says.

"Shut up!" Sehun's face was tinged pink by now. "Maybe we are kind of friend with benefits or something like that... I don't know, I'm so confused."

"I thought you don't want to raise your number? Why are you still hanging out with Jongin then?" Johnny asks.

"I can't just stop hanging out with him. I enjoy his company. He makes me happy."

"For fuck's sake, just date already." Yeonseok comments.

"We can't date. I know that and he knows it too."

"Listen to yourself Sehun, the palm reader says you'll end up alone if you don't take your relationships seriously. You sound like you genuinely like Jongin and I can tell he feels the same so why don't you give it a try?" Yeonseok asks.

"No, Jongin isn't the type of guy who takes relationships seriously. Sehun deserves more than that." Johnny chimes in.

"Well I'm not so good myself, I've had plenty of relationships too." Sehun says. "You always make it seem like I'm so good and nice."

"Because you are!" Johnny exclaims. "You just dated the wrong people, Sehun."

"Then why are you so against Jongin?" Yeonseok asks.

"I just know it, I know Sehun's ex boyfriends too and I know that Jongin will just end up hurting him."

"Getting hurt is a part of that, let Sehun experience it. Sehun is strong enough, stop being so overprotective. And Sehun, don't let the palm reader's words control you." Yeonseok says.

Sehun pulls his hair in frustration. "Now I'm even more confused. You two are no help."

"Ungrateful brat." his brother chuckles.

"But how will I still act normal with Jongin though?" Sehun asks.

"You managed to act normal after making out with him." Johnny points out.

"He has seen my orgasm face, that's entirely different."

Johnny and Yeonseok both laugh at his misery. "It'll be fine, I've seen yours a couple of times too but we're still BFFs." Johnny cackles.

Sehun awkwardly laughs while Yeonseok playfully locks Johnny's head in his arms. "You little shit, I didn't need to know that piece of information!"

In the end, Johnny and Yeonseok were of no help when it comes to giving him advice but at least they distracted him a bit because of their antics. Sehun decided that he'll just try to act the same with Jongin, even if it's difficult.

For the next days, Jongin and Sehun fall into the same routine. They sleep over at each other's apartments every other day, they eat dinner together and they share more and more stories about each other. On some days, they'd end up having heated makeout sessions or sometimes they'd go further than that but they never go all the way.

"You're definitely friends with benefits except you're not exactly friends either." was how Jackson described their relationship.

"Doesn't that count already?" Mino asks. "You're pretty much sleeping with him already."

"It doesn't, unfortunately." Johnny answers for Sehun.

"What does it take for it to count then?" Jackson asks.

"If he puts it in, duh." Johnny says. "I don't even know how Jongin holds back."

"Okay, can we stop talking about that now?" Sehun sighs.

"One last warning Sehun, what you're doing with Jongin now isn't the wisest decision." Johnny says.

"I know, you tell me everyday."

"And you never listen anyways." Johnny grunts.

"What about your ex hunting? Have you forgotten about that?" Mino asks.

Actually, that's the last thing on Sehun's mind right now but he does ask Jongin for updates from time to time. "Luhan is the only one left, Jongin told me he's still in China and I'm not going to fly to another country to look for him."

Jackson's brows furrowed at this. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Luhan is here. He's taking a vacation here, he's been here since last week. I thought you knew." Jackson said.

"What? I asked Jongin, he said Luhan is still in China." Sehun asks.

Jackson shows him a picture of him and Luhan. "Look, I met him four days ago. I didn't ask him about you because I thought you weren't interested anymore because of... Jongin."

"Was he lying to you?" Johnny asks.

Sehun stands up. "It has to be a mistake,"

"It better be," Johnny scoffs.

Sehun quickly says goodbye to his friends before leaving. As he was on his way to his apartment, Jackson's sends him a message. It was Luhan's number and Jackson told him to give it a call.

He was too scared to dial it. He heads to Jongin's apartment instead. He has a spare key so he was able to go in, Jongin wasn't there so he decided to look around.

He sees Jongin's laptop on the table, he left it open so he checks it. With shaky fingers, he searches for Luhan himself. He quickly sees the results that appear. Sehun may not know how Jongin's job works but based on the pictures at Luhan's timeline, Sehun could tell that he isn't in China.

Sehun minimizes the browser and he sees the notes that were open at Jongin's desktop.

#2 contact info

It felt like someone poured cold water onto him. Luhan was his second boyfriend. He sees Luhan's email and the number that Jackson sent him earlier on the notes.

Sehun checked the date on when the notes were made, maybe Jongin just found out and maybe he was just going to tell him tonight. He looks at the screen in disbelief when he sees the date, it was made since last week. Jongin knew how to contact Luhan this whole time. He knew but he never told Sehun.

Jongin lied to him?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun confronts Jongin. Luhan shows up at the wrong time.

Sehun turns away from the laptop. He refuses to believe it. Jongin won't lie to him, right?

He decided to just stay in his apartment after that. He was hesitant but he called the number that Jackson sent him anyways. After a few rings, someone answers the call.

"Hello?"

Sehun's breath hitches upon hearing the familiar voice. "Is... is this Luhan?" his voice is shaky.

"Yes, why?"

Sehun ends the call at that. He just sits there, idling in his room. After a few minutes, someone enters.

"I'm home, sweetheart." on normal days, Sehun would react to the pet name by sticking his tongue out or by tossing a cushion at him but Sehun doesn't respond this time.

Jongin greets him by kissing his neck. "You're home early," Jongin says. "I've ordered pizza, do you want to stay at my apartment or should we stay here?"

"Hey Jongin," Sehun starts.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any updates about Luhan?" he asks.

"Last time I checked, he's still in China." Jongin simply answers.

Sehun purses his lips. "Really? How about his contact number? Do you have it?"

"I don't," Jongin says. "Anyways, are you coming over or am I the one staying here?"

He takes a deep breath and stands up. "No one's coming over, Jongin." he says as he shoves his phone onto Jongin's hand.

Jongin momentarily freezes upon seeing Luhan's number on the screen. "Fuck... wait, Sehun,"

"You've known since last week. I've been asking you but you said he was in China." Sehun frowns.

"Sehun, I didn't tell you because I thought... I thought it wouldn't matter anymore." Jongin explains.

"You know my priorities, Jongin."

"Am I not your priority?" Jongin asks. "After everything that happened between us, you still want to get back with your ex? Is it all because of that stupid list and your stupid number?!"

Sehun gives a humorless laugh. "Stupid? Of course, it's stupid. And here I thought that you were the only one that didn't judge me for it."

"Sehun, you know I didn't mean it. It's just... you can't let some words of a palm reader decide for you." Jongin says.

"I tried to push those thoughts away, you know? I didn't want to think of the list and my number too. I just wanted to get the list over with because I was happy and contented with you." Sehun looks at him. "But you... lied."

Jongin couldn't respond to that.

"Maybe Johnny was right, maybe you really are that kind of guy." Sehun mutters.

"What kind of guy am I, Sehun?" Jongin asks.

Sehun looks so torn. "You're the kind of guy that I'd date to escape reality not the one I'd end up with."

"Is that really what you think?"

"Everything was just casual sex to you, Jongin. I was a witness to that."

"Yes that's all true, I admit." Jongin steps closer. "But that's all before I met you."

Sehun avoids eye contact. "If I easily gave in to you, I'm sure you would've been hiding away from me by now, Jongin. That's what you are."

Jongin's brows furrowed. "You know I wouldn't do that to you. You're different, Sehun. I'm different compared to all those jerks you dated."

"You know, if you told me last week about Luhan... I would've just made an excuse about it and brushed it off just like what I did with Zitao but Jongin... you've been lying to my face for a whole week. Those jerks you're calling... some of them lied to me while I was dating them. What makes you any different from them?" Sehun turns away from him.

"I lied because I didn't want to lose you." Jongin tells him.

Sehun closes his eyes and clenches his fists. "I need time alone Jongin... please leave."

"Sehun, you don't know what you're doing." Jongin walks up in front of him and grabs him by the shoulders. "Lying was my mistake."

"It's your choice to lie, that's not a mistake."

"What about me? Am I your mistake?"

Sehun meets his gaze. "I don't want you to be," he gently pushes Jongin away. "That's why we can't do this anymore."

Jongin sighs in frustration. "You need to stop this. Stop letting other people's words and opinions decide for you. Whether it's that palm reader, your aunts or Johnny, stop giving a fuck about their opinion and just follow what you really want or maybe it's because of them that's why you don't even really know what you want anymore."

"I do know what I want!"

"Then what is it? Do you want a genuine relationship? Or do you want to just follow what other people want for you?" Jongin asks.

"So what if I want both? But I do know that I don't want to let another undeserving jerk into my heart."

Jongin scoffs. "So be it, it seems like you have it all figured out anyways." he heads for the door. "I can't believe that you think so lowly of me, Sehun."

When he hears the slam of the door, Sehun's knees weakened. He took a seat at the edge of his bed. He was looking at the door quietly when he felt tears suddenly began streaming down his face. He wipes them away quickly.

"Fuck... stop crying." he tells himself as he furiously wipes the tears that were seemingly endless. 

This is all your fault, you have no right to cry. He tells himself.

 

 

Sehun had to work the following day so he woke up early then get ready. As he was leaving his apartment, Jongin happened to be leaving too.

Sehun heads to the elevator and Jongin follows too. "Heading to work?" Jongin asks.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm getting breakfast."

Sehun had to stop himself from offering because he got so used to Jongin coming over at his place to eat. "I'll need to visit the dance studio too."

"Why?"

"I'll start working again. There's not much to do so I figured that I should just go back." Jongin says.

Both of them leave the elevator and the building at the same time. "I'll see you later." Sehun can't say that anymore so he went with. "Take care," instead.

Their conversation was cold, bland and stiff. Both of them don't know how to act around each other but Jongin initiated a conversation anyways.

He went to the shop and went on with his job. Johnny couldn't help but notice Sehun's gloomy mood so he asked him during their lunch break.

"What's with the upsetting mood?" Johnny asks.

"Jongin," a pout forms on Sehun's lips upon mentioning the name.

Johnny sighs. "This is about the news regarding Luhan, isn't it?"

Sehun simply nods and Johnny sighs again. "I'll take you out tonight. Mino, Jackson and I will keep you company." he smiles fondly at Sehun as he brushes his fingers on the other's hair.

"I'm okay, you don't have to."

"Spending your time with us is better than sulking alone. I insist."   
Sehun sighs in defeat. "Fine, but I'm not going to finish all these orders."

Johnny chuckles. "That's okay, I'll help."

Meanwhile Jongin was all alone at his dance studio when someone suddenly enters. "Man, what is up with you?" Taemin asks.

Jongin pauses the music that was playing before turning his attention towards Taemin. "I thought dancing could take my mind of some... things." he answers.

Turns out that coming to the studio was a bad idea because all Jongin could remember was the time that Sehun was there too.

Taemin places his hands on his hips and raises an eyebrow at him. "If dancing can't solve it, then it's really a serious problem for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... yes? Probably?" Jongin shrugs.

Taemin looks at him in disbelief. "I can't have you sulking all day, vent it out!"

"You remember Sehun, right?" Jongin starts.

"The pretty boy with a nice ass?" Jongin almost wheezes at Taemin's description, he's not wrong but Jongin isn't in the mood to laugh right now.

"Yeah... Sehun." Jongin sighs.

"Did somebody say Sehun? That name sounds familiar." Yixing suddenly enters Jongin's studio as well.

"He's your ex." Jongin deadpans. Yixing still had no clue. "The one that you groped last week." Jongin adds.

Recognition was shown on Yixing's face. "Aaah, sweet bottom."

Jongin rolls his eyes at him while Taemin snickers. "Enough chit chat and tell us about him. Why are you sulking because of him?"

There was no use denying it so Jongin told them about what happened. He was a bit hesitant because of Yixing though but he told them anyways.

"Wow... this is new. The great Kim Jongin actually wants to take someone seriously for once?" Taemin says in awe.

Yixing snickers. "You want to bang my ex? Is that it?"

Jongin hits Yixing's head. "It's not just about sex you idiot, I like him. I really like him. Ah fuck... he's mad at me."

"Give him time, I'm sure he's just a bit disappointed. He looks like an impulsive one, so let him think about it first then apologize properly." Taemin muses.

"What if he chooses his ex instead?" Jongin asks.

"Stop being so negative." Taemin groans.

Jongin palms his face in frustration. "Hey Yixing," the elder turns to him. "What was it like dating Sehun?"

"Dude does he even remember that he dated Sehun?" Taemin sniggers.

"Hey, I can recall him you know." Yixing sounds offended. "That kid is a catch, I kind of regret not giving him too much attention. He's sweet, affectionate and very caring."

Jongin sulks even more. "He really is," he sighs.

"And he has the most amazing ass." Jongin chokes when Yixing got more enthusiastic with his story telling. "He was my student and I always put him in the center because he's good. His ass jiggles!"

Taemin was laughing out loud while Jongin was looking at the Chinese dance instructor in disbelief.

"And oh god, he does wonders with his hands and his mouth too." Yixing bemoans.

"Okay, that's enough." Jongin scoffs. "I didn't need to know that. How can you go from endearing to sexual in a matter of seconds?"

Yixing shrugs. "Hey, dating Sehun is such a wonder. It's hard to explain. You can go from wanting to protect him at all costs to wanting to pin him to the mattress in a snap of a finger."

Jongin smacks his head at that while Taemin was already rolling on the floor laughing.

"But on a serious note, don't give up so easily. You'll regret letting him go." Yixing said.

"If you're saying something like this then why did you let him go back then?" Jongin asks.

"He deserves someone better than me and I really wasn't interested in a relationship back then." Yixing explains. "I entertained him though, he was nice."

Jongin blinks at him. "Can I punch you on his behalf?" he asks.

"Dude, you're whipped." Taemin comments.

Jongin lets out another frustrated groan. "He should've met me instead of you when he was drunk."

"There's no use moping about that now." Yixing said. "Just give him time then apologize. He'd understand, that kid is a patient one."

Jongin wishes it's not too late for him to apologize.

Sehun already finished two bottles of beer but the alcohol wasn't even kicking into his system yet. He wanted to get drunk but he's nowhere near that state yet.

"Johnny, what did we drink back then during our team dinner? I want to get THAT drunk." Sehun asks.

"No way, you're not going to get wasted tonight. What if you end up sleeping with someone just like back then?" Johnny asks.

Sehun pouts, he has a point. "Fine, but this isn't making me feel better at all." he complains.

"It's because you're not telling us what happened at all." Jackson complains. "How are we supposed to make you feel better if you're not telling us anything?"

"No, I don't want any of you to badmouth Jongin." Sehun said.

"We won't." Minho says as he shoots a glare at Johnny. "We'll listen to you first, no one is going to badmouth Jongin. We'll be fair with this."

Sehun gives them a look, particularly at Johnny. "What?" his best friend asks. "Okay fine! I won't badmouth him."

So with that, Sehun tells them about what happened after Jackson told him about Luhan. His friends listened attentively. "So that's it... it's all over just like that." Sehun finishes.

Johnny looked pissed, Mino was frowning while Jackson looks regretful for telling him about Luhan in the first place. "You actually like him." Johnny sighs. "You really like him."

"And he likes you too, probably much more than you think." Mino adds.

Sehun blinks at him. Mino resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What? Don't give me that look. He wouldn't lie to you if he didn't like you." he says.

"A lie is still a lie." Johnny sneers.

"Oh please," Mino snorts. "It's not that bad. Jongin lied because he wants Sehun all to himself, so what? No one was harmed because of what he did. What Jongin did wasn't a crime."

"I still trusted him that he won't lie." Sehun sulks. "I'm not mad at him, I'm just disappointed."

"Yes it is disappointing, but Jongin lying to you isn't the only thing that's disappointing. I'm honestly disappointed in you too." Mino starts.

"Why?" Sehun asks.

"You need to realize that yourself, you dense idiot." Mino scoffs.

"Hey Sehun, I'm sorry for telling you about Luhan. It only messed things up." Jackson sighs.

"No, it's not your fault." Sehun shakes his head. "You only wanted to let me know."

"What do you plan to do now? Make up with Jongin or contact Luhan?" Jackson asks.

Sehun takes a deep breath. "Neither, I need a break from all of this for now. I need to think about it because I don't want to end up making a decision I'd regret."

"For once, I agree." Johnny sighs.

For the next days, Sehun focused on his work. It was good timing that they got so many orders too, it was enough to keep him distracted. Unfortunately, not thinking about the problem is a bit difficult since Jongin just lives across the corridor.

Jongin was back at the dance studio too and they always end up using the elevator together. Everything was awkward.

They used to spend their whole days together but now it has all downgraded to a simple "Hi," or "Take care,".

Before heading home, Sehun decided to drop by a mini-mart to buy some food. He hasn't had a proper meal in days. Jongin was one of his reasons for cooking for the past few days but there's no reason to do that anymore.

He furiously shakes his head, he needs to stop thinking about Jongin.

Just as he was about to pay in the cashier, he bumps into someone. "Sorry, please go ahead and pay first." Sehun immediately says.

"Sehun?"

Sehun gulps when he recognizes the voice. He looks towards the person and he sees a familiar face. He hesitantly smiles. "Luhan..."

"What a coincidence, you live around this area?" Luhan asks.

Sehun nods. "What are you doing here?"

"I met up with some friends." he answers.

Sehun nods once again before paying for the food he bought. Just as he was about to pay, Luhan hands the money to the cashier. "Hey, I was--"

"No, let me." Luhan smiles. "I added something in anyways."

Sehun sighs in defeat as he closes his wallet. Luhan went out first so Sehun simply followed. "What was it that you bought? You can take some of my food too, you paid for it anyways." Sehun said.

"I brought drinks, come on let's catch up." Luhan says.

"It's getting late,"

Luhan chuckles. "Why? Are you still the same kid with a curfew like back then?"

Sehun unconsciously pouts. "Hey, I'm an adult now."

"Then hanging out with me for a while won't hurt." Luhan grins.

Luhan leads him to an empty bench at a nearby park. He takes a seat at the other end, keeping his distance. He places the plastic bag in between them, Luhan takes the a can of beer while he hands Sehun a can of root beer. The younger looks offended while the elder simply chuckles.

"Wasn't root beer your favorite?" he asks.

"It is and I appreciate that you remember but I'm allowed to drink alcohol, you know." he huffs.

"When was the last time we met?" Luhan asks.

"I was a college freshman." Sehun answers.

Luhan was quiet for a bit, Sehun turns to him but he realizes that the elder was eyeing him. "You've grown a lot." Luhan says. "You used to be this baby sprout." he laughs.

"You haven't aged a bit." Sehun says as he takes a sip of his soda. "What... brings you here? You're supposed to be in China, right?"

"I'm here to do some scouting, actually. It's for work and kind a vacation too." Luhan says.

"Oh, what's your job?" Sehun asks.

"I'm a manager for a modelling agency, I'm visiting a couple of agencies here since we needed new faces." Luhan replies. "May I know what's your job?"

"I own a bakery and cafe," Sehun answers.

"Are you earning enough money?" Luhan asks.

"Uhm... yes." Sehun gives him a confused look.

"I never thought that you'd take that profession. When you were dating me, you used to be my muse." Luhan says.

"It was just an interest back then, I was just following your orders." Sehun explains, then realization hits him. "Wait, did you approach me on purpose to scout me?"

Luhan clasps his hands. "Well since you've thought of it, how about you consider the offer?"

"No, I'm too old for that. I thought you wanted to catch up." Sehun sighs.

"I was kind of doing both? You know that I'm friends with Jackson, right? I saw a picture of you two together so I asked him about you."

Sehun stands up, "Look, I can't model. I'm not that special."

Luhan stands up as well. "What kind of nonsense is that?" he approaches Sehun and the younger steps back on impulse, Luhan holds him in place.

"You have the height, you definitely have the face for it, broad shoulders, thin waist, pretty legs and a really nice--" Sehun stumbles back as Luhan's hands moved.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me." he stammers.

Luhan laughs at him. "Still the same flustered kid."

"I'm not the same kid you've met before, Luhan." Sehun scoffs. "I'm not interested in your offer."

"You wanted to be a performer, right? Modelling is something like that too. You genuinely loved modelling for me back then, I still have your pictures saved you know?"

"Who the hell keeps pictures of their ex boyfriends?"

"Jackson said you kept our pictures." Luhan retorts. Sehun purses his lips and mentally strangles Jackson.

"Anyways it still doesn't change the fact that I'm not interested." Sehun says.

"You never said no to me before."

Sehun looks at him in disbelief. "You're not my boyfriend anymore."

"So if I date you again, you'd say yes?"

"Wait what? We haven't seen each other in years why would we date?" Sehun actually knows he's being hypocritical right now because that's exactly what he was planning to do from the start.

"Come on, imagine how proud Mrs. Oh would be once she sees you on a magazine. Yeonseok never did that before, you'd be able to achieve something that he didn't."

Sehun laughs. "You're a sly one, Luhan but I'm not falling for your tricks. Yeonseok can be the perfect son that makes the family proud, I'm fine being the disappointment. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go."

Before he could step away, Luhan catches up and grabs his wrist. "Up until now now you still think so lowly of yourself. Stop it."

"Han..." Sehun whines. "It's been years since I posed for you, I can't."

"I wasn't talking just talking about modelling,"

Sehun blinks at him while Luhan simply smiles sweetly at him. "Think about it, Sehun."

He wouldn't have hesitated if Luhan said this before but right now, so many questions are forming in his head.

"It's getting late, I'm taking you home." Luhan said.

"It s okay, I always go home late so don't worry. You should go,"

"I insist, I want to know where you live too." Sehun sighs in defeat. He began walking and Luhan simply followed him.

His apartment was only a couple of blocks away. Sehun thought Luhan would leave once they reached the building but he still followed him.

"Well... this is my place, thank you for tonight." Sehun said once they were in front of his door.

"You're not letting me in?"

Sehun froze in his place as he tried to not blush. Luhan lets out a carefree laugh. "You really haven't changed, I'm kidding so don't worry." he pats the younger's cheek fondly.

"I... I was....okay, bye." he stammers out. Luhan looked completely amused while Sehun wanted to throw himself out the window. How is he still acting like a complete baby chick like he was eight years ago when he's dating Luhan.

"I'll be seeing you around." Luhan winks.

Sehun accompanied him towards the elevator but the moment the door opened, he regretted it immediately. Jongin was in the elevator and it looked like he just finished work. Sehun's eyes widen a fraction while Jongin didn't show any reaction. He simply nods at the two of them before stepping out. Luhan greets him too and Sehun quickly says goodbye as the doors closed.

When he reached his door, Jongin was still unlocking his room. "Good for you," he hears Jongin saying before entering his room.

Sehun enters his room and slumps on his bed. Jongin definitely got the wrong idea, but Sehun shouldn't be giving him an explanation since they're not in a relationship anyways. But still... Sehun thinks this situation is wrong, very wrong.

But despite that, he's too afraid to do something about it.

The next days were practically the same except this time, Luhan was a part of it. Johnny gives him a knowing look when Luhan shows up at the cafe, his best friend looked happy while Sehun is just too tired to explain things.

His mother eventually found out about Luhan too. "How did you find out?" Sehun asks when his mother calls him about it.

"Luhan sent gifts over to us. That boy, he's still as charming as ever. Are you dating him again?"

Sehun winces. "No mom,"

"He has always been my favorite among all your boyfriends, no offense to Johnny." his mother laughs.

Sehun rolls his eyes. "Mom, don't start." he complains.

"I think he still likes you. He's trying to win our hearts here at home. He is such a catch, I'm proud of you for having someone like him." his mother giggles.

"A sly fox indeed," Sehun groans but he feels a bit of happiness upon hearing his mother saying that she's proud of him. 

"I invited him over for dinner. You better come tonight, Yeonseok and Yoora are coming too."

Sehun nearly screamed. "Mom! Why did you do that?"

"Well Luhan said yes to my offer so I thought it would be fine. I miss you, you were barely there at the engagement party so can't you please do this for me?"

Sehun inwardly groans. "Okay fine, but no weird antics. Luhan and I aren't a thing."

His mother squeals in delight. "I'll see you later!"

After work, he went to his apartment to change his clothes. Luhan was going to pick him up before going to his parents' house. Sehun lazily dressed himself.

When he got out of his apartment, Jongin was just about to leave too. Sehun notices the huge backpack. "Oh, you're going somewhere?" Sehun asks once they got to the elevator.

"Yeah, I'll be gone for a few days. Yixing and Taemin invited me to go on a trip, I just think that I needed it."

"Where?"

Jongin exhales. "You don't have to know, Sehun."

"Oh... okay," Sehun forces out a smile. "Be careful... and--"

"Sehun, you don't have to do this. I know it's awkward and you're just being nice but... I don't need it." Jongin tells him. He leaves the elevator first.

Sehun catches up. "Jongin, please wait." Jongin turns to him. "About our last talk, it shouldn't have ended that way. I--"

"Sehun! Let's go, your parents are waiting." Luhan suddenly calls out as soon as his car stopped in front of them.

Jongin opens the car door for him. "Go, this is what you wanted from the start. I was aware of it." his voice was low.

"But--"

"I said go." Jongin's voice was louder and Sehun flinches.

"Sehun, come on. Who is this?" Luhan asks.

"Jongin, we need to talk."

"No, we don't." Jongin shakes his head. He gently leads Sehun in the car, Luhan was suspiciously looking at them while Sehun's gaze never left his.

"Goodbye." Jongin says before closing the door.

"Who the hell? Wasn't that your neighbor?" Luhan asks. "Anyways, we're late so let's go." With that, he begins driving.

"Your parents were happy to see me, you know." Luhan says.

"That's nice." Sehun says as he leans against the window. "I'm actually a bit tired, wake me up when we get there."

"Sure thing," Luhan nods.

Sehun doesn't know what to do anymore. Of course it was nice to meet Luhan again. It was nice to know that his mother is happy and proud. It was nice because the people around him were happy.

If only he was happy too.


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun was quiet throughout the whole trip. He hears Luhan humming to the songs playing on the radio as he drove. Luhan gently taps his shoulder when they were close.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep." Luhan says.

"Can't sleep." he quietly says.

Jongin's expression when he said goodbye was engraved in his mind. It makes his heart wrench. Jongin always had a flirty and cheery smile whenever he's around him so seeing him looking hurt all because of him feels like a stab in the heart.

Once they got to Sehun's home, he let Luhan lead the way. Sehun's mother greeted them at the porch. "You two really came!" she clasps her hands. "Look at you, it's been so long since I saw you two together like this." she coos.

Luhan smiles and kisses her cheek as a greeting. Luhan has always been his mother's favorite ever since. After their breakup, his mother kept nagging at him to get back with him for half a year and that was why his relationships with Zitao and Minseok had to be kept as secrets.

"Sehun, darling." his mother hugs him, he instinctively leans into her hold. "I'm really sorry about what happened at your brother's party."

"It's okay mom, I felt better when I left anyways." Sehun says. Jongin kept me company. He mentally slaps himself at the thought.

Luhan has already greeted his father by the time Sehun got in. "Hi dad," Sehun greets.

"You little rascal, you didn't even show your face to me during the party." his father scolds.

"Sorry about that, I had to leave quickly because I didn't want to end up causing trouble." he explains. "But anyways, where's Yeonseok?"

"He and Yoora are on their way. Luhan, is there anything you need?" Mrs. Oh asks.

"I'm okay, don't mind me." Luhan politely replies.

"Make yourself at home." Mr. Oh tells him.

"Sehun, we'll call you two once your brother arrives. Luhan can stay in your room for now." his mother suggests.

"We'll be fine in the living room." Sehun says.

"I'm curious to see your room though," Luhan grins.

"Luhan is the guest, dear." his mother chimes in.

Sehun huffs before leading the way upstairs. "Just so you know, I don't stay here anymore so there's not much stuff here." he says once they got in.

"Since when did you move out?" Luhan asks as he looks around.

"Right after graduating college."

"Don't you miss your parents?"

"I come home every week and I call them all the time so there's no problems." Sehun replies.

"The furniture arrangement is still the same, the wallpaper too. Your anime posters are gone though, your mangas too." Luhan chuckles.

"Those are all hidden away," Sehun cringes.

Luhan sits on the bed. "Oh... it's a different mattress but it's still the same frame." he lightly bounces on it.

Sehun's face turns red. "Why would you even remember such details?"

Luhan simply winks at him so he avoids his gaze.

The elder stands up to look at his desk, he sees a picture of Sehun and Johnny together. Sehun was covering his face with his hands while resting his head on Johnny shoulders and Johnny was smiling at the camera while his hand was wrapped around Sehun's waist. They were still dating during that time, but Sehun never had the time to do a proper cleanup in his bedroom since he moved out. It was a good picture though, Sehun wouldn't throw that out.

"Boyfriend?" Luhan asks.

"He's my best friend... and ex boyfriend." Sehun answers.

"Did you date him after me?"

"Yes, but not really right after you. I dated... more." 

Luhan raises an eyebrow at him. "Wait, was I your first?"

Sehun shakes his head. "No... you were my second.

"And this guy is... your fourth?" Luhan asks.

Sehun grimaces. "Four plus five?"

"Nine? You had that many relationships?" Luhan snorts. "You're funny, as if I'm believing that." he pinches Sehun's cheek.

"You are this shy, charming and sweet kid, not a slut." Luhan laughs. "You always try so hard to be an adult but it's one of your charms."

Sehun bites his lip. Luhan doesn't even know that he actually dated twelve people, he suddenly feels embarrassed. A slut? That hurt.

He ends up forcing a laugh. "You're right, I was just kidding. Why would I date that many people?" he says.

"Yeah, that's gross. Imagine kissing and sleeping with that many people. It makes me cringe." Luhan comments.

"Yeah... yuck." Sehun says, almost a whisper.

 

"Sehun! Your brother is here!"

 

Sehun silently thanks Yeonseok and Yoora for arriving. He was so close to breaking down. He hurries downstairs to greet the pair. Yeonseok was completely baffled to see Luhan with him.

"Wait... isn't he... I'm sorry, what's his name again?" Yeonseok scratches his head.

"Luhan, long time no see." Luhan introduces.

"Ah," Yeonseok nods in recognition. "Nice to meet you."

"Come on, don't keep the food waiting." Mr. Oh calls from the dining room.

Yoora and Luhan helped Mrs. Oh in setting up the table. Yeonseok was left with Sehun. "Hey, what's going on? Are you dating him again?" Yeonseok asks.

"No, he's just trying to convince me to do some modelling. I don't even know if he's actually really interested in dating me again." Sehun groans.

"What happened with Jongin?" Yeonseok asks.

Sehun's expression falls upon hearing the name. "We're... not okay." he quietly answers.

"Why? What happened? I really thought you like him, I could tell that he likes you too. How did Luhan even get back in the picture?"

Sehun sighs. "Jongin knew that Luhan was back but he lied. I got mad at him for that and somehow I met Luhan again. Jongin saw us and I guess he assumed I'm back with Luhan, he doesn't want to talk to me now." he quickly explains.

"Jongin lied?" Yeonseok repeats. "Oh shit, he really likes you that much?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I caught you leaving his apartment back then, I asked him why he wasn't dating you. He said he sees things differently, but the decision was all yours to begin with."

"He said something like that?" Sehun asks, eyes widening.

"Yes, he did. He was willing to let you go but he lied because he realized that he didn't want to." Yeonseok holds his shoulders.

Sehun tried to digest what his brother was saying but before he could respond, their mother calls them so the both of them had to go to the dining room.

Mrs. Oh had a wide smile on her face as she looked at Yeonseok and Yoora then at Sehun and Luhan. "This feels like a dream, it's been a while since Sehun brought someone over. You two look so wonderful together."

"Honey, you're embarrassing the kids." Mr. Oh says in amusement. Luhan simply smiles while Sehun remained silent.

As they were eating he notices how Yeonseok and Yoora were bickering but they end up giggling when Yeonseok gives into Yoora's arguments. Yoora looks so at ease whenever she's with Yeonseok. It was just so natural.

His mother and father were the same too. They're already together for thirty years yet they still share sweet smiles at each other.

"By the way, auntie... have you told Sehun about it?" Luhan asks.

"Oh no, I was planning to surprise him."

"What is it?" Sehun asks.

His mother gives an excited smile and it made Sehun nervous. She took something from underneath the table before handing it out to Sehun.

"What's this... a photo album?" Sehun asks.

"Check what's inside." Luhan grins.

Sehun nearly drops it upon seeing the photos inside. "Mom... you saw all of this?" he gulps.

"Yes, I did. I never knew you were so into it." she giggles.

When Luhan said he kept all of Sehun's pictures, he wasn't lying. He compiled them all into the album. All the themes and concepts that Luhan made him do were all in there.

Yeonseok took the album to look at it, Yoora giggles upon seeing it. "You were eighteen during this time, right?" Yeonseok chokes. "Wow."

He takes the album back. "Stop it, what is up with this? Why do you have something like this?" Sehun asks, his face has turned red by now.

"Well..." Luhan starts. "I just think that it would make a great modelling portfolio, don't you think? Your mom agrees."

"Wait, is all of this still about that job?" Sehun asks.

"Just think about it, you have someone like me to back you up so you will definitely make it big despite having a late start. You can come to China with me." Luhan explains.

"Sehun, it's such a wonderful opportunity. Luhan has handled so many big names in the modelling industry, it's a once in a lifetime chance." his mother adds. "You'd be so happy with Luhan too."

 

Sehun feels suffocated.

 

Yeonseok gives him a worried look right away. "Mom, isn't it too sudden? Sehun has a job here." he asks.

"Johnny can just hire someone, right? Imagine if your brother is suddenly on a magazine cover, I'm going to show it to your aunts perhaps they'd stop underestimating Sehun after that." she giggles.

"Sehun..." Luhan calls. "What do you say? This is what you wanted back then, right?"

Right at that moment, all Sehun could think about was Jongin. Jongin never judged him, he never looked down on him, he always encouraged him, Jongin wanted him to prioritize his own happiness, Jongin wanted him to make his own decisions, Jongin never made him feel this suffocated... Jongin, Jongin, Jongin.

"No..." Sehun shakes his head.

Luhan and his mother looked surprised.

"No, this isn't what I want. This is what you want. This is what you think I want."

"Sehun, this is such a huge chance." his mother frowns.

"Mom, if I stay here and agree with everything I'd be letting go the biggest chance I'm going to get." Sehun says as he stands up.

"Wait... where are you going?" Luhan asks.

"Luhan, I'm sorry. You're a nice guy but... this isn't just for me. You can easily find someone else for the job."

Luhan looks confused. "What? What about us?"

"When I was young, I didn't know much about relationships. I just went with it, I just wanted to make you happy back then but as I grew I learned that I have to be happy as well." Sehun says. "Both people in the relationship have to make each other happy. They have to be happy, contented and they have to appreciate each other's differences. Looking at Yeonseok and Yoora and my parents made me realize that." he smiles.

"I am not the one for you." Sehun says. "Luhan, I don't want to do modelling, I am not the same kid you think I was before." he takes a deep breath. "I dated and slept with twelve different guys." he says with a laugh.

His parents gasped, Yeonseok and Yoora both look at him in amusement while Luhan was in disbelief. "And if you can't accept me for who I am, then we're just not meant to be." Sehun adds. 

Luhan shakes his head in disbelief. "You... you are unbelievable, Sehun." he stands up. "Mr. and Mrs. Oh, I should go."

"Wait Luhan, Sehun is just... confused." his mother said.

Sehun gently pulls his mother back and Luhan heads out towards the door. "Mom, I've never been so sure my entire life." Sehun says.

"Sehun, why did you do that? You let him get away again." she cries out.

Sehun shakes his head. "Mom, I know this very amazing guy and I don't want to lose him."

"A-another guy?"

"I know this will make you upset again but this time I'm really sure mom. I know I've done nothing but disappoint you but that's why you have Yeonseok." Sehun holds her hand.

"Yoora and I are planning to get married earlier because we want to have kids soon." Yeonseok speaks up.

Yoora looks at him in shock but Yeonseok simply winks. It was enough to distract Sehun's mother though.

"Get out of here." his brother mouths.

Sehun smiles at him. As he was making his way towards the door, his father went after him. "Dad..."

"You're really sure about this guy?"

"I'm sure, really sure. If I don't make up with him now, I might lose him for good."

His father ruffles his hair. "I saw you leaving with him during the party... was it him?"

Sehun looks surprised for a moment. "How did you...?"

"I saw a guy stealing a bottle of wine, but then I saw that he was with you." his father chuckles.

Sehun laughs. "Yes, that's him."

"Take the car keys and go." his father says.

Sehun hugs him. "Thanks dad."

"Now hurry up before your mother realizes that your brother is bluffing."

Sehun nods before taking the car keys and leaving. He has no idea where Jongin is, he tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up his calls. He headed towards the dance studio first since he has no idea on how to contact Yixing or Taemin too.

When he got there, he sees someone closing the place. He sees a woman locking the door. "Wait, are you... an instructor too?" Sehun asks.

The woman turns to him. "Oh, are you looking for someone?"

"Do you know where Jongin went? He was with the other instructors too." Sehun asks.

"Ah, those boys went to a resort to have some fun this weekend. I can tell you the place. Is it urgent?"

"Yes it is, I'd really appreciate it." Sehun nods as he hands her his phone, he opened the notes application so she could type the place. "Thank you so much..."

"Seulgi," the woman replies.

"Thank you, Seulgi." Sehun smiles. Seulgi smiles back, she's beautiful. She'd be his type if he was straight, Sehun thinks.

Sehun spent more than an hour driving and asking around for the place. He barely drives because he hates dealing with the traffic and he's a bit scared to drive on highways but tonight is an exemption.

Sehun was already tired by the time he arrived. He was about to enter when he realizes that he has to pay the entrance fee. Sehun curses since the fee was expensive.

"I should have just waited in his apartment." Sehun says.

"Are you... planning to go night swimming?" the woman suspiciously asks.

Sehun was wearing a button up shirt, jeans and he wasn't carrying any bags.

"Well... I enjoy the smell of chlorine." Sehun answers nonchalantly before entering.

The resort was huge and there were lots of people despite it being night, probably because it was a weekend. He was sticking out like a sore thumb because he looked like a sales agent due to his outfit.

After checking out four pools, he tries to call Jongin again. Perhaps they're already staying in their room.

"Sweet bottom?"

Sehun was completely relieve to see Yixing's face when he turned around. "Yixing! Thank goodness, I thought you weren't here anymore. Wait, you recognized me?"

"I'd recognize that ass anywhere." Yixing drawls while Sehun resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay, where's Jongin?" Sehun asks.

"And why are you looking for him?"

"I need to tell him something important, please tell me where he is." Sehun pleads.

Yixing smirks. "He's been moping all week. Finally, he'll be back to his old self once you talk it out with him."

Sehun feels a pang of guilt. "Where is he?" he asks again.

"See that pool over there?" Yixing points. "He's over there, please knock some sense into him. I feel bad for having fun while he's so down."

Sehun smiles at him. "Thanks Yixing."

"Anytime sweet bottom." Yixing winks.

Sehun hurries towards the pool that Yixing pointed. He sighs in relief upon seeing Taemin, Jongin was right next to him. "Jongin!" Sehun shouts.

Jongin was lazily drawing circles into the pool using his fingers when he hears the all too familiar voice. "Jongin!"

"I seriously need to move on." Jongin groans.

"Jongin!"

This time, Jongin actually looks up. He froze on his spot upon seeing Sehun at the other side of the pool. "Taemin... am I dreaming?"

Taemin chuckles in amusement. "Dude... no, your princess is actually here."

Jongin blinks a couple more times to make sure. Sehun was hurriedly walking towards him. "Jongin, we need to--" Sehun wasn't able to finish his sentence since he ended up slipping into the pool.

Taemin bursts out laughing while Jongin dives in to help Sehun. Turns out Sehun didn't need any help since the area he fell in was only five feet deep. The younger hurriedly stands up and acted as if nothing happened as Jongin got closer.

Sehun coughs. "Can we talk?" he asks.

The other people in the pool were giving them amused looks because of Sehun's clumsiness. It was a bit dark but Jongin could see the forming blush on Sehun's cheeks.

"Let's get you out of here first, we can't talk here." Jongin says.

Sehun slowly nods. Jongin climbs out of the pool first before reaching his hand out to help Sehun. Jongin lead the way towards the room that they were staying in for the night.

Once they got in, Jongin quickly gives him a bathrobe. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes."

Catching a cold is the last thing on Sehun's mind right now. "Look, Jongin I'm--"

"We will talk, but after you change out of those wet clothes. You're soaking the mat." Jongin says.

Sehun scurries towards the bathroom. Even at a situation like this, Jongin still managed to get worried for him. He takes his clothes off before putting the bathrobe on and knotting it. He hangs his clothes at the towel rack.

When he got out of the bathroom, Jongin was sitting at the edge of the bed. He was already wearing a shirt and his boxers, he probably changed out of his trunks while Sehun was in the bathroom. Sehun couldn't help but think of how intimate the situation looked.

Jongin looks at him once he got out. Sehun slowly steps towards the bed, he kept his eyes on the floor the whole time. "You went all the way here to talk?" Jongin asks.

"I just couldn't wait anymore." Sehun answers.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to apologize." Sehun steps closer. "I'm sorry, Jongin. I'm an idiot, a huge idiot. You were always looking out for me and you make me feel so special yet I treated you like crap." Sehun slowly drops onto his knees and held Jongin's hand, he was scared that the other would pull back.

"I am a selfish hypocrite. I said bad things about my exes, I called them jerks for leaving me and for not treating me right when in fact, I was the biggest jerk to you. I called you an undeserving jerk but the truth is... the only undeserving jerk here is me."

Sehun avoids eye contact since his eyes were getting watery. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, I was just so confused. Luhan came along and being with him made me realize how I feel about you. All I could think of was you." he clasps his hands over Jongin's. "I should have been honest, I should have stopped caring about that list and that number. I should have just chosen you right at that moment in your dance studio."

Sehun lifts his head and smiles at him. "I love you, Jongin. You're not my mistake, you'll never be."

Jongin looked bewildered for a moment. A few seconds later, he bit off a scoff. "You... made me so pathetic, Sehun."

Sehun was ready for Jongin to get mad at him but instead, the elder gently caresses his cheek. "I thought falling in love with you is a mistake, I'm so fucking relieved." he sighs.

Sehun bites back a sob. "I'm so sorry." he repeats.

"No..." Jongin shakes his head. "I'm sorry for lying. I was an asshole for keeping things from you. I was just so threatened when I found out that Luhan was back. I didn't want to lose you."

Sehun leans forward and wraps his arms around Jongin's waist. He couldn't help but smile. "I understand, I understand it now. You don't have to worry about anything anymore."

Jongin threads his fingers through Sehun's damp hair. "Really? What about not raising your number?" he playfully asks.

"I don't care anymore." Sehun says.

"You're willing to allow me to be your unlucky number?" Jongin grins.

"Don't let me go. I'll end up alone if you do." Sehun laughs. "But I'm willing to take that risk."

"You're really going to date me?"

Sehun sighs happily. "Absolutely."

Jongin lifts Sehun's head off his lap to press a kiss onto Sehun's soft lips. Sehun feels him smiling against the kiss.

"I fucking love you. Fuck you for making everything so damn complicated."

Sehun giggles. "Yeah, fuck me."

Sehun stops when he realizes that Jongin wasn't laughing with him. Only then did Sehun realize what he just said.

"You know what I meant. You kind of said fuck you to me so I agreed and said fuck me because... fuck me, right?" he awkwardly laughs. "But I didn't mean fuck in a I hate you please die kind of fuck, I meant fuck as in..." he stops rambling when Jongin smirks at him.

"That's an awful lot of cursing." Jongin chuckles.

"I was... explaining?"

Jongin never broke eye contact as he lowered his hands to the knots in Sehun's bathrobe. "What are you doing?" Sehun asks as Jongin unties it at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Finding the right mood." Jongin whispers.

It was like what happened back then. Jongin had the same answer as he did before. "Will you push me away and tell me that I'm not in the list, like back then?"

Sehun slowly turns his head. "No more pushing away." he gives a small smile.

That was all Jongin needed to hear. He smiles back at Sehun before leaning down to press his lips against Sehun's. The latter instantly kisses back with just as much intensity. It was too soon for Sehun when Jongin breaks the kiss.

"Hey Sehun, I want to tell you something." Jongin says. Sehun looks at him with curious eyes.

"I kind of learned a bit of palm reading too."

Sehun raises an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

Jongin nods enthusiastically. "Want a sample?"

The was a hint of mischief in Jongin's tone but Sehun nods anways. "Okay, give me your hand and close your eyes."

"Why should I?" Sehun asks.

"Hmm... my readings are more accurate that way." Jongin playfully shrugs.

Sehun gives him a doubtful look before closing his eyes. Jongin takes his hand and he feels him running his fingers across his palms. "You have pretty hands."

Sehun couldn't contain the chuckle of amusement that slipped past his lips. He hears Jongin humming. "It says you've met one really amazing guy and if you let him go, you'll really be alone for good." Jongin says. "But don't worry, the amazing guy won't let you go anyways."

"I prefer this reading, I should have just encountered you back then instead." Sehun giggles.

"Your hand is really nice..." Jongin guides Sehun's hand. "You'd be perfect to do this."

"Oh my god..." Sehun gasps when Jongin guides his hand onto his crotch.

"My palm readings are accurate, now I need my payment." He meets Jongin's smirk when he opens his eyes.

Sehun blinks at him. "A... handjob?"

Jongin laughs. "It would be awkward if you're not going to do that. Plus, you're in a veeeeery promising position right now."

Only then did Sehun realize that he is actually on his knees in front of Jongin. He takes a deep breath.

He began palming Jongin over his boxers, he smirks when Jongin's expression falters. "You sure about this?" Sehun asks.

"I heard your hands and mouth do wonders, I'd like a try." Jongin chuckles.

Sehun coughs. "Who---oh, Yixing." he sighs. "You talked about my sex life with my ex?"

Jongin shrugs. "I thought I'm never getting a chance so I was curious." He moves his hips and Sehun feels the forming bulge in his boxers. "Anyways, chatting while you have your hand against my dick is pretty awkward so you better get moving."

Sehun still had the shame to blush but he takes a hold of Jongin's waistband, the latter lifts his hips so that he could pull the undergarment down just enough to expose his length.

Sehun thumbs the slit to spread the precum before giving it a lick. He wraps his hand around the base, Jongin tenses and he lets out a moan when Sehun takes him into his mouth without warning. He grabs Sehun's hair as the younger took more of him inside and bobbed a couple times.

"Shit, Sehun..." Jongin moans out. Sehun looks at him through his lashes as he continued to suck him off. "Fuck, you're so pretty like that."

Jongin caresses Sehun's cheeks as the latter swallowed him down. "Fuck, you really are good at this..." Sehun pulls back to suck on the tip and flicks his tongue. Jongin had to grab his hair to make him stop. "That's enough, let's get you out of that bathrobe."

Sehun's lips were swollen, his hair was a mess and he had drool at the corners of his mouth. A total hot mess, Jongin thinks. Sehun stands up and Jongin holds onto the bathrobe.

"I'm taking this off, if that's okay."

"I'm all yours," Sehun says.

Jongin licks his lips before sliding the bathrobe off of Sehun's shoulders. The moment the bathrobe falls on the floor, Jongin wasted no time in pinning Sehun onto the bed.

"You're gorgeous." Jongin says breathlessly before kissing Sehun again. The kiss was fevered, Sehun drapes his arms around Jongin's neck to pull him closer as Jongin's tongue found its way into his mouth. Jongin curls his tongue against his before pulling back to trail kisses down his jaw and onto his neck. Sehun whimpers when Jongin sucks a bruise onto his neck.

Jongin trails butterfly kisses down onto his chest and Sehun's back arches when Jongin's lips latched onto his nipple. Jongin continues licking and sucking as his thumb and forefinger played with the other one until Sehun is whimpering.

Jongin continues to trail kisses down onto Sehun's abdomen, he purposely skips the one place where Sehun wants to be touched and proceeds to kiss his inner thighs instead.

Sehun whines pathetically.

"Patience sweetheart," Jongin chuckles as he makes another mark at the younger's thighs. "On your hands and knees," he pats Sehun's thigh and the other obediently complies. His toes curl in anticipation as he feels Jongin so close behind him.

Jongin plants a kiss on his tailbone before sliding his palms against his ass. He gasps when Jongin gives him a squeeze. Jongin made sure to suck marks there as well. Sehun lets out another moan as he feels the other's tongue flicking against his hole.

Sehun sucks in a gasp as his thighs quivered, he drops his face onto the mattress to muffle his whimpers. He pushes his hips back as Jongin circles his rim teasingly before plunging his tongue in.

"Shit, Jongin." Sehun moans breathlessly as he grips the sheets.

Jongin gives him one harsh suck before standing up to rummage through his backpack. Sehun hears the sound of something being uncapped. "Why do you have lube?" Sehun slurs out, completely drunk in pleasure.

"Emergency purposes." Jongin shrugs.

"What is that supposed to--aah," he moans when slips two slicked fingers inside of him.

"Emergency purposes such as make up sex?" Jongin playfully asks as he scissored his fingers. Sehun's arms have already given out and his thighs were shaking.

Sehun looks back to see Jongin smirking at him. "Did I... make you furious?" he pants out.

"When I saw you with Luhan the first time, it took all my strength to not take you back." Jongin says as he adds another finger. "But I realized you weren't mine during that time."

"H-how about now?" Sehun asks hazily.

Jongin chuckles before leaning forward, his chest pressed against Sehun's back. "You're really asking that while I have my fingers in your ass?"

Sehun manages a cute laugh. "Just making sure."

"You're mine now." Jongin kisses his shoulder blade. Sehun turns his head so he could kiss Jongin. The kiss was messy as hell but neither of them cared.

"I want you." Sehun pants when Jongin breaks the kiss.

Jongin doesn't need to be told twice, he pulls his fingers out and he slicks his length up with the lube and Sehun's toes curl in anticipation. He grabs a hold of Sehun's hips before sinking in. Sehun's mouth parts in pleasure as he got filled up.

"Move," Sehun mewls.

Jongin clasps his hand over Sehun's before pulling out almost entirely and pushing back in. Jongin leans over again to leave kiss marks all over Sehun's jaw and neck. He picks up the pace and Sehun gasps as another wave of pleasure hits him.

Jongin's pants and grunts against Sehun's ear go straight down onto his loins. He pushes his knees aparts as Jongin thrusts deeper. He snaps his hips hard and he instantly smirks when Sehun tenses and lets out a strangled moan when he hits his prostate.

Jongin angles his thrusts to hit the right spot and Sehun just felt so drunk in pleasure. The series of moans he lets out were music to Jongin's ears. Sehun's legs were about to give out.

"I'm close." Sehun whimpers out.

Jongin pulls out to make Sehun lay on his back. "I want to see your face as you moan out my name," Jongin says and Sehun still had the nerve to blush.

The younger spreads his legs as Jongin got in position. The latter didn't break eye contact as he entered Sehun once again. He began moving his hips again and Sehun pulls him down to slam their lips together.

"Jongin, Jongin...." Sehun moans out his name as his back arched and his eyes fluttered close.

Jongin grunts as he rolls his hips harder. The younger tenses when Jongin hits the right spot once again. "I'm so close, Jongin." Sehun sobs as he reached out for his own length but Jongin grabs his hand.

"No need for that." Jongin says as he quickened his pace.

Sehun was writhing beneath him as his hips moved to meet the elder's thrusts. "I'm close too." Jongin pants against his ear.

"Come with... me?" Sehun mewls. Jongin chases his own orgasm as he thrusts deeper.

It doesn't take long until Sehun was coming warm and sticky onto their stomachs. Jongin takes in Sehun's blissed out expression as he releases inside of him, Sehun's walls clenching tight around him.

They catch their breaths for a few seconds before Jongin pulls out. Sehun moans lowly as he feels the sticky fluid spilling out of him.

"That..." Sehun pants. "Was the best sex of my life." he says as Jongin lays beside him.

"I told you," Jongin grins.

Sehun reaches out to brush his fingers against Jongin's hair. He leans in to kiss Jongin's lips. "I love you," he says, heart fluttering in his chest.

Jongin was caught off guard but a sweet smile instantly found its way onto his lips. "I love you too," he beams.

"What will you do now? You exceeded twelve?" Jongin playfully asks.

"Fuck that, you can be number thirteen, twenty, forty... I don't care." Sehun laughs.

"And you can be my number..."

Sehun rolls his eyes. "It's a high number, I get it." Jongin chuckles.

"But hey," Jongin calls. "Since you just said that I'm number thirteen then does that mean we're...?"

"Welcome to my new list, number thirteen." Sehun says as he climbed onto Jongin's lap. "This time, you're helping me fill out that list with your name only."

Jongin smirks. "Anything for my boyfriend."

Sehun feels Jongin getting hard once again as he grinds his ass against his cock. What a night.

 

 

When Sehun wakes up the next day, Jongin was no longer beside him. It somehow reminded him of the morning that he last saw Kris.

"Good morning," he smiles when he hears that familiar voice.

Jongin just stepped out of the shower. Jongin was wearing the bathrobe that he wore last night. "Morning," Sehun greets.

He needs to stop worrying, Jongin is different.

Sehun winces when he sits up. "Take it easy, we went through four rounds last night. You're bound to be sore." Jongin chuckles as he kisses Sehun's forehead.

"It's fine," Sehun hums. "It's not like it's the first time."

Jongin playfully narrows his eyes at him. "I'm erasing all the traces your ex boyfriends left on you."

Sehun chuckles. "Can't wait." he says as he pulls Jongin closer to the bed.

Jongin lets the younger pull him in for a kiss. "Not now, sweetheart. You need to rest and we need to leave soon." he laughs once he breaks the kiss.

Sehun huffs. "I didn't bring extra clothes."

"You can use mine, your clothes aren't dry yet. You're such an idiot for falling in the pool." Jongin laughs.

"Well I was afraid you'd run off so I was in a rush to talk to you." Sehun explains.

Jongin was about to make a retort but they heard knocking on the door. "Cover up," Jongin tells Sehun before he walked towards the door to check who it was.

He wasn't surprised to see Yixing and Taemin giving him knowing looks the moment he opened the door. "Good morning lover boy." Taemin teases.

"What is it?" Jongin asks.

"I don't mean to be a cockblock but we need to leave." Taemin replies. "So you better get dressed, is Sehun awake?"

Jongin turns around to see Sehun still sitting on the bed. "Hey sweet bottom!" Yixing peeks through the door. Sehun quickly covers himself with the bedsheet. "You look good!"

"Knock it off, Yixing." Jongin gently pushes him out.

"It reminds us of our first meeting." Yixing adds and Sehun avoids eye contact. "Except you're not wasted and we didn't really fuck but I'm glad you two finally made up and made out. Adios!" Yixing winks before he was dragged away by Taemin.

Jongin shuts the door and sighs in frustration. "Sorry about that." he says but he noticed that Sehun was just looking at him in shock. "Why?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did Yixing just say that we didn't fuck?" Sehun asks.

Jongin's brows furrowed. "Yes, he did."

"I never had sex with Yixing?" Sehun asks.

"Why are you asking me? How am I supposed to know?" Jongin asks back.

"Wait..." Sehun bites his nails. "If I never had sex with Yixing then that means..."

Jongin grins. "I'm not your unlucky number?"

"But it's impossible," Sehun sighs. "I swear I remember that I slept with someone that night and I woke up naked and sore right next to him when morning came."

"Maybe Yixing forgot?" Jongin asks. "And how are you so sure that you got fucked that night?"

Sehun purses his lips. "I already told you, I might have been so drunk but I had the best sex of my life that night."

Jongin cocks am eyebrow at him. "It was the best until last night, happy?" Sehun adds as he rolls his eyes.

Jongin grins smugly. "Completely satisfied."

Sehun decides to shrug his thoughts off. He goes to the bathroom to take a shower, Jongin lets him borrow his clothes. After that, they were ready to leave. They met up with Taemin and Yixing by the entrance of the resort.

"I brought a car with me so I guess Jongin and I should go..." Sehun begins.

With that, Taemin and Yixing both grin. "Actually, it would be nice if you could give us a ride." Taemin says.

Sehun and Jongin looked at them in disbelief. "Oh come on, you had enough alone time last night. Besides, you both look tired so I could drive for you." Yixing adds.

Jongin clearly doesn't want them to join in but Sehun sighs in defeat. "Fine, but you're in charge of gas and toll."

"That's still better than taking the bus." Taemin chirps.

The ride back home was just Taemin and Yixing obnoxiously singin along to the songs on the radio while Sehun and Jongin were both quiet in the backseat. It wasn't exactly what Sehun wanted but he's satisfied anyways as he's holding Jongin's hand.

"Hey, no googly eyes. If you start making out, I'm going to throw up." Taemin tells them.

"We didn't want you intruding on us in the first place." Jongin scoffs.

"Dude, you had a whole night. The point of our trip was to hangout with friends but you ditched us for sweet bottom and we were completely fine with it." Yixing chimes in.

"Can you please stop calling me sweet bottom?" Sehun asks.

"It's a cute name, Jongin could only wish that he could think of something as creative as that." Yixing shrugs.

Sehun couldn't help but laugh while Jongin slaps his forehead in disbelief. "If you could stop flirting with my boyfriend, that'd be great." he says.

"Ha! You really got things done quick!" Taemin grins. "As expected from a Kim Jongin."

"Glad things turned out well. Jongin is an idiot but he's a keeper." Yixing adds.

Jongin looks offended while Sehun giggles. "I'm an even bigger idiot so I guess it's fine."

"Look at them being all sappy and cute. Ugh." Taemin rolls his eyes.

"You know you didn't have to deal with this if you just took the bus instead." Jongin retorts as he rests his head on Sehun's shoulder.

"This is the cheaper way home, I'm willing to endure it." Taemin scoffs.

"By the way Yixing," Sehun starts. "During the night we first met, do you remember what happened? We never really talked about it."

Jongin looks at Sehun in surprise. "You're still curious about that?"   
"It's going to bother me if I don't ask."

"Well, you were completely wasted and I was a bit drunk too so that's how it all happened." Yixing answers.

"What exactly happened?"

Yixing snorts. "Your boyfriend is right beside you."

"It's fine, I just really need to know." Sehun brushes him off. "Did you fuck me?"

Taemin chokes while Yixing turns to him. "What?!"

"Yixing! Eyes on the road!" Jongin reminds when a bus overtakes them.

"Okay sorry, but what?"

"You heard me well, don't make me ask again." Sehun says.

Yixing actually laughs. "No, I didn't. Sixty nine though."

Right now Sehun just looks completely flustered and confused while Jongin is just disturbed. Taemin was just enjoying the show.   
"Then who?" Sehun asked. "Shit, there was one more person on my list?"

"Hey, it doesn't matter anymore okay? Stop worrying about it." Jongin says.

"Okay but it's still weird. I had sex with someone that I don't even know. It's a bit creepy."

"Jongin does it all the time, don't worry." Taemin adds.

"Not anymore." Jongin corrects.

"We're here." Yixing says as they stop in front of the dance studio. Yixing stops the engine and they all step out. "Thanks for letting me drive, sweet bottom." he winks at Sehun.

"I guess we'll be seeing you more often?" Taemin grins.

"Yeah, I'll probably enroll in a certain someone's class." Sehun beams as he clings onto Jongin's arm.

"Congratulations, lovebirds." Taemin says in amusement.

"Just so you know, I'm always available if you're up for a threesome." Yixing jokes.

"Oh fuck off." Jongin lightly kicks his butt while Sehun laughs.

"We'll be heading home now then." Sehun says.

"Yeah, we'll see you." Taemin waves.

As they were stepping in the car, Yixing calls Sehun again. "Hey Sehun," the younger turns to him.

"What is it?"

"Now that I recall it, I was also with Jongin and Taemin on the night that we met. You ended up in my hotel room while Jongin's room was just beside mine. You were already in my room when I got there. Jongin was also completely drunk during that night."

Sehun's eyes widen at this. "R-really?" Jongin was already in the car.

"Yep, I wasn't really sure at first so I didn't tell you but you can try connecting the dots." Yixing says.

Sehun thanks Yixing before getting in the car. Jongin was the one driving this time. The drive back to their apartment was completely quiet since Sehun was trying to think of the whole situation.

"Hey Jongin," Sehun says once they arrived at Jongin's apartment, he didn't even bother to check out his place first.

"Hmm?" Jongin hums as they both slumped onto the couch. They were both tired because of the long ride.

"Do you remember any time when you got so wasted? You were with Yixing and Taemin that time."

"I think I do? We had a successful performance so we went out to celebrate. Why?"

"Did you have sex with anyone that night?" Sehun asks.

"Most likely but it was all a blur. Why are you so curious?"

"Tell me what you remember."

"It's all a blur, Sehun. I think I remember ending up in the wrong hotel room though." he scratches his head. "Taemin was so frustrated because he thought I was missing but he said he found me in Yixing's room with someone." he says with a laugh.

"Oh my god..." Sehun gasps then a smile formed on his lips. "Were you at a bar before you ended up in the hotel?"

Jongin looks at him. "Yes, I was."

"Gosh... Jongin," Sehun holds onto his arm. "Was that around last year? Around the third week of June, to be exact?"

Jongin's brows furrowed. "As far as I could remember, yes."

Sehun chuckles as he hugs Jongin excitedly. "Wait, is something wrong?" Jongin asks.

"It was you!" Sehun says. "Oh my god, it was you all along!" he shakes his shoulders.

"Wait, what did I do?"

"I was there! I was in the bar. I ended up in Yixing's hotel room. Yixing said we never had sex. You were there! You were in Yixing's room too!" Sehun bounces excitedly.

"Fuck?! That was you? We already...?" Jongin smiles.

"You were the best sex of my life." Sehun giggles. "You were in my list this whole time!"

"Holy shit, to think that I held back and waited this whole time." Jongin laughs. "Now I know why I was attracted to your ass this whole time."

"Your dick recognized it." Sehun chortles and Jongin laughs with him.

When their laughter died down, they couldn't help but look at each other with fond smiles on their faces. "We're so foolish, Jongin." Sehun says.

Jongin cups his face. "We truly are."

Sehun leans in to kiss him and Jongin instantly kisses back. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Sehun says in between kisses and he feels Jongin smiling against his lips.

When Jongin breaks the kiss, he rests his forehead against Sehun's. "I told you that I'm not going to be your mistake." he chuckles.

"I'm so happy, Jongin."

"Me too." Jongin caresses his cheek. "What are you going to do next? What about your mom? Your family? Your aunts? Johnny?"

"I want to be selfish this time. I want to prioritize my happiness first. I want to prioritize you. If they love me, they'd understand. Plus, my father and brother already like you so it's not really a problem."

"Thank you, for giving me this chance."

"That's my line." Sehun beams.

And as Jongin kisses him again, Sehun feels his heart pounding against his chest. He's contended, he's in love, he's happy and most of all, he was completely himself. Because Jongin is the one that loves him despite all his flaws and mistakes, Jongin is the one who wants him to be happy the most.

 

Jongin is the one that loves him for who he is. Sehun is lucky to have him in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it! And don't worry, I have one special chapter planned out so you don't have to say goodbye to it just yet. Feel free to mention me on twitter if you want to share your thoughts about the story. Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
